


Alternative Storyline (Sayians Revenge)

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Series: Dragon Ball Z (AU) [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Series: Dragon Ball Z (AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735255
Comments: 13
Kudos: 1





	1. Episode 1

“You Haven’t seen the last of us, Saiyans! There are two more Saiyans on their way right now, who are much stronger than me.” Raditz used his dying breath to strike fear in the hearts of the Z fighters. Two Saiyans much stronger then he was going to come to earth and wish him back with the dragon balls and they were going to all conquer this weak planet together. Knowing that they didn’t have much time Piccolo took Gohan under his wing, and a Goku had begun training with King Kai while he was in the after-life with plans to return to earth when the Saiyans arrived. Over the next year, each Z fighter got stronger in preparation for this day.  
Though Nappa and Vegeta would arrive earlier then they expected, finally landing after their long journey through the milky way, they open their pods to find that they have landed in a city, Crashing into and knocking over multiple buildings along the way. Already surrounded by the natives as they looked around. The Saiyans ignoring the panicking onlookers and getting a feel for the new planet that would be their next to take over.  
“This rock holds something as useful has the dragon balls?” Vegeta scoffed.  
He had found it hard to believe that after traveling all over the galaxy that this stupid rock had not only not been conquered yet, but that Raditz coming here was the first they had heard of the mystical items.

“This place is a real dump isn’t it Vegeta?” Nappa laughed.  
“Yeah, why don’t we spruce it up a bit,” Vegeta said  
The two began firing blasts off in different directions, destroying giant buildings, laughing as the civilians start to die off slowly from their injuries.  
All the Z fighters now sensing a presence of humongous power now know that the Saiyans have arrived.  
“That’s them alright,” Tien said turning in their direction.  
“Their here,” Piccolo said to Gohan.  
Meeting up in a spot close to their landing Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin are the first to get there.  
“It’s good to see you Gohan, I can tell just from here that your power level has risen a lot,” Krillin said.  
“Oh thanks, Yeah piccolo has been training me.”  
“Well, now I feel a little more confident at least knowing that we got a lot stronger.”  
“Quit your small talk, they’re here,” Piccolo said watching Nappa and Vegeta fly over to them.  
“Just three? This is all the planet had to offer?” Nappa laughed at the trio.  
“Looks like they were waiting on us,” Vegeta smirked.  
“Can you feel their power level? it is through the roof.” Krillin said.  
“Yeah….” Gohan could feel their power overwhelming him.  
“Their even stronger then I imagined. What are we going to do guys?” The small amount of confidence Krillin had just gained had left the battlefield as the Saiyans entered it.  
Piccolo stayed silent as they landed, assessing the situation as calmly as he could. He knew the Saiyans would be strong, he and Goku had barely held their own against Raditz, but he refused to let their power level visibly shake him.  
“We meet at last,” Vegeta said landing.  
“The pleasure's mine,” Piccolo said sarcastically.

Vegeta had wondered what a Nemekian was doing on this planet but decided it wasn’t worth the brainpower if this would all that earth had to offer then this would be like taking candy from a baby.  
“Leave this planet, and don’t return, that's the only way you’re getting out of this alive.” Piccolo threatened.  
“I know that voice, You were the one that helped Kakarot defeat Raditz.”  
“My voice?”  
“Our Scouters aren't just for checking power levels, they are also communicators,” Vegeta said matter of factly.  
“It was you who told Raditz about the dragon balls, so hand them over!” Vegeta commanded.  
“We’re not here to follow orders, so prepare for a fight,” Piccolo said getting into his fighting stance.  
Nappa and Vegeta start using their scanners to check their power levels, upon being that no of their levels are even over 2000.  
“Wait, Nappa take off your scanner, remember they can hide their true power level.”  
“That's right, that how that managed to defeat that weakling Raditz.”  
They both said taking off their scanners.  
“How are the three of us supposed to take them on without Goku?”Krillin asked,  
“We can hold our own,” Piccolo said.  
“They're not even worth our time. Nappa, there should be about 6 Saibamen left, they can handle the rest of this.”  
“Good idea.”  
Nappa started making little holes in the ground dropping green goo into them. Confusing the Z fighters as they were waiting to see what other tricks the Saiyans had up their sleeves. Little green plant creatures grow out of the ground heading straight for the trio. As they began to fight, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha come to their aid.  
“So these are the Saiyans you guys were telling us about,” Tien said joining the fight.  
“Yeah, they don’t look so tough,” Yamcha said appearing next to them.

Yamcha moves first appearing behind the Saibaman, making the first move. The Saibaman jumps grabbing Yamaha by the wrist throwing him towards the sun. Yamcha counters are coming back with a kick, blasting the Saibaman into the ground.  
“There are guys ain’t so tough.” He boasted looking at the plant creature appearing dead in the hole his blast made.  
Tien going after another one trading punches going back and forth before the Saibamans head splits open releasing a strange white liquid the Z fighters. They spread out as they discover that the liquid is acid, Tien quickly punches the creature in its stomach, before grabbing its head and twisting it 360 degrees, dropping the body to the ground with an awkward thud. Back at the Kami house, the room roared with cheers and excitement after watching Yamacha stand victoriously. Nappa appears to be a bit worried but Vegeta is sure that this is a false victory, with the Saibaman leaping out of the hole and wrapping its arms and legs around Yamcha.  
“Let go!” Yamcha struggled, every trying to break out but the Saibaman wouldn’t let up looking Yamcha in his eye as a smile came across his face he self-destructed.  
Though it seemed like a tiny explosion Yamcha innards had covered the Z fighters, Chiaotzus face now completely red covered in blood. Nothing was left of Yamcha except for a bloodstain in the dirt. Gohan clearly shaken by this event turned around to vomit, he couldn’t hold in his sickness, He could feel chucks of Yamcha in his hair. Krillin was devastated, he never thought that he would ever see his friend have such a grizzly demise.  
“How dare you!?” Krillin said looking at them.  
“Maybe he wouldn’t have died if he wasn’t so weak.” Vegeta mocked.  
Krillin was angry now, running towards the Saibmen shooting a blast straight at them, blowing one to pieces as he looked back at the Z fighters.  
“You all stay out of this, this is between me and them right now.” He said.  
Piccolo backed away knowing that this was something Krillin would have to do, though Gohan was unsure, after seeing Yamaha's demise he was sure now that the only way to get past this was them working as a team, trying to step forward Piccolo put his hand in front of him stopping him.  
“You heard him,” Piccolo said.  
“But you just saw what happened to Yamcha.”  
“Krillin needs to do this, he needs to avenge his friend.”  
“Even if that means certain or possible death?” Gohan was on the brink of tears.  
“We just need to hold out long enough until your dad gets here.”  
“And if we can’t?”  
“We will. Okay? Just calm yourself.”

Piccolo tried to calm his student but he was thinking the same thing. It took the Saibamen no time to make short work of Yamaha, and if Goku didn’t make it, they and the planet earth were screwed no matter what. With the Saibaman not caring about their own lives, opponents with no regard for their own lives were the most dangerous ones to face. For Gohan's first fight he couldn’t have drawn a worse hand of individuals to go against. Krillin’s second blast had looked like it was headed straight for the Saiyans but instead it shifted up towards the sky going only a little higher before spreading into multiple blasts. Two blasts landed on two Saibamen while another one quickly went and hit in a cave away from the blast. A third landed on the Saiyans, leaving them completely open to the attack. Vegeta and Nappa completely unfazed by the weak attack took the blast head on.  
“Yes.” Krillin rejoiced.  
Even though he knew they were stronger than him, he thought he could at least do a small bit of damage so that when they finally did right them they wouldn’t be at full strength. As the attack ends Vegeta and Nappa are still standing uninjured showing Krillin that they didn’t even try to dodge the shot, showing how sure they were the Krillin’s attack would like nothing short of a small pinch maybe even a tickle. Vegeta couldn’t believe that these insignificant creatures thought they might have had a chance against the mighty prince of Saiyans. Tien was tense now, sure that they couldn’t win but he knew they couldn’t give up hope, they had trained so hard and it looked like now even before the Saiyans had even lifted a finger, one of their teammates was dead. He had trained with Yamcha and felt that he might not have been able to defeat the Saiyans but would at least be able to hold his own. He was shocked to see how wrong he was, while also shocked that someone that was possibly stronger then Goku has even existed.  
“Good Job Krillin,” Tien said trying to stay positive.  
“Yeah, nice.” Gohan cheered them on.  
Trying to stay positive in a dark situation if they managed to stay alive before Goku got there then maybe just maybe they had a chance in saving the planet after all.  
“That was for you Yamcha,” Krillin said, feeling upset yet a little confident. Even though things looked bleak he could take solace in the fact that at least the Sibamen wouldn’t be able to take out any more fighters. Gohan was beginning to cheer up too until the Saibaman hiding the in the cave came out and went straight for him. Unable to think on his feet he was fallen back on to his hands trying to scurry away for the plant creatures clutches. Almost sure this would be the end Piccolo stepped in just in time grabbing the Saibamen by the arm. Squeezing it hard enough for it to burst, covering Gohan's face with green slime. Still shocked Gohan was still frozen in fear as piccolo picked the Saibaman up by his other arm, punching a hole in its chest before tossing it up into the sky, still not satisfied Piccolo shot a beam blowing up the Saibman in midair, ending it for good.


	2. Episode 2

With the little green men all gone, back at the Kami house, the group had cheered, though it was a small victory it was one less enemy to deal with. Though Bulma was heartbroken and traumatized after watching Yamaha's gruesome death, she just kept telling herself that he would be wished back with the dragon balls.  
“Those guys don’t look so tough,” Chichi said finally waking up after fainting from seeing Gohan on the field.  
“They may not look like much, but if we don’t do something soon I fear the worse will happen.” Master Roshi said.  
While he was old man, he was prepared to go out to the field with his students knowing that his power would nearly show the Saiyans down instead of stopping them completely he was prepared to put his life on the line.  
Worried about his team, Goku followed snake way as fast as he could, but it seemed like the path never ended. He could only keep hope alive as he followed the endless twists and turns on the snakes back. He knew his team wasn’t weak but judging by the fact that it had taken all of his strength and his life just get takedown Raditz he was starting to feel unsure if he would be able to defeat the new Saiyans either, but he had to at least try.  
Back at the battlefield the Z fighters were itching to fight, ready to get this over with, knowing they had to stall to time, Tien jumped in first ready to take on the Saiyans Yamcha was tough but he was tougher.  
“I’m not afraid.” He said stepping up.  
“Oh I want a piece of this, I’ve been itching to kill one of you!” Nappa stepped up excitedly.

Vegeta stepped back a little, sitting down an on convent rock nearby. He knew that this wouldn’t take long, but he could at least see a show while they waited for Kakarot to show up.  
“You got this Tien,” Krillin said returning to the group.  
“Be careful,” Chiaotzu called after him.  
“Stay sharp,” Piccolo said.  
Nappa stood there, waiting to see what Tien would do. Tien began to crouch down, getting into a position to attack. Nappa had almost found the whole thing laughable, whatever abilities this guy had they would be no match for him, but he was still sore for travel and figured he still needed a good warm up before that Kakarot guy got there, and that was if that guy was actually who they made him out to be.  
Tien made the first move opting to punch Nappa first, Nappa took the blow to the face pretending to be hit so he could see exactly what Tien's power level was, feeling confident Tien then start to trade blows the Nappa, trying to keep up with him as fast as he could he. Tien took a step back. Tien let off blast while aiming straight for him but once again Nappa took it with no issue. Finding the closer comeback might be better then got close again punching any weak spot he thought he could find. Ready to finally indulge him, Nappa started throwing punches also finally grabbing his arm after a few blocks. Tien quickly jumping back Nappa steps back to taking time to build up his power with a Rage filled scream.  
“This is getting serious…” Tien noted out loud.  
After getting sufficiently charged Nappa heads straight for him again Tien barely blocking him them time taking a huge amount of damage to his left arm, being pushed back a little bit Nappa doesn’t let up heading for him again.  
“Watch out!” Piccolo yelled.  
Nappa quickly takes his hand bringing it down on Tien's arm effecting chopping off his left arm. Tien stops holding whats left of his arm before screaming after realizing what just happened. His forearm up was missing, clean cut straight through the bone, stepping back again, Nappa flew backward hoping to get rid of them while they were all distracted.  
“Exploding wave,” Nappa shouted as he brought two fingers up in a vertical position as an explosion of blasts come out of the ground like a volcano erupting. Tien narrowly escapes jumping to the ground right before the blast erupts. Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan jump back also, looking in awe at Nappa's raw power. Tien looked around to see if

Chioatzu was okay.  
“Chiaotzu!” He called looking around nervously.  
“He’s nowhere in sight,” Gohan yelled.  
“He must have gotten caught up in the blast!” Krillin called.  
“Guess I was a little off.” Nappa laughed.  
Tien still called Chiaotzu's name out looking for him furiously, not wanting to believe that he was now gone too.  
“Watch it, Nappa, You're getting careless,” Vegeta called, as he watches a little figure slowly get up close behind Nappa.  
This is it, my only chance to be helpful, Chiaotzu thought as he attached himself to Nappa's back as quickly and quietly as he could.  
“Hey, what's going on here!?” Nappa yelled as he felt Chiaotzu. Trying to reach him, reaching behind his back it was almost impossible.  
“Get off me.” He yelled as he started flying around half hazard.  
Nappa began thrashing now, backing into giants rocks and cliffs still trying to shake the little guy off, but to no avail. Finding a tall rock that looked like it would be able to end this little fighter for the good he figured he could use the spikes to claw this thing off his back. Flying up as far as he could he was about to head straight for it.  
“That's enough!” Tien called.  
“Tien, I hope my words reach you, I hope my telepathy is working. I have to say goodbye now.” Only Tien could head Chiaotzu talking now.  
“What are you talking about? You’re not going anywhere. Stop it!” He panicked.  
“I’m sorry Tien, I have to do this.” Chiaotzu’s body started to flow a light blue aura, his body started to vibrate.  
“This isn’t the answer!” Tien was almost in tears now, he knew exactly what Chiaotzu planned on doing. The aura around Chiaotzu's body got bigger striating to spread around Nappa as well.  
“Chiaotzu!” Tein cried.

Right as Nappa was about to crash an explosion went off covering both of their bodies in a pink cloud of smoke. Chiaotzu had sacrificed himself to take down Nappa. Gohan couldn’t believe it, it seems like they were dropping like flies now. Tien couldn’t believe it, Chiotzu had been his best friend for years, he couldn’t believe that he would make such a selfish design like that. Almost on the brink of tears now all he could do was sit helplessly by in the end was wasn’t able to anybody, not Chiotzu, not Yamcha, there was he was missing an arm and now without his best friend.  
“What an extraordinary sacrifice, he should be honored as the true hero here today,” Piccolo said.  
As the Z fighters waited for the smoke to dissipate that saw that Nappa was still in once piece. Though he had sustained some damage he was still all together looked like he was still able to put up a decent fight.  
“I’m sorry, I wasn’t strong enough,” Chiaotzu said appearing to Tien one last time.  
Tien couldn’t take it anymore This was all too much for him now, how were they supposed to defeat them now.  
“Don’t worry Chiaotzu, I’ll be joining you soon,” Tien said standing up.  
“Tien, wait.” Gohan started but Tien's mind was already made up by now.  
Heading straight for Nappa, as soon as they made contact Tien released a barrage of attacks. Even though he only had one hand right now he was going to do all that could. Nappa effortlessly dodged, he thought it was funny that watching a comrade die could stir something up in these weak minded creatures. Where Nappa came from, people who died were weak, and that was the end of it, there was no reason in shedding tears for them because their death only made them stronger as a race. Back at Kami House everyone thought that Tien might actually win, only able to see Tien throwing punches they were sure that the tide had turned, Master Roshi could tell that things were going to get worse.  
“Did you tired yourself out yet?” Nappa mocked as the dust settled.  
“You shut up!” Tien said. Stepping back he started gathering all the energy in his body, as much as he could focusing on one point. This was going to be it, and it would be worth it for him because at least he could say that he had died with honor. Nappa now tired of playing with this three eyed Human had lost interest in him. He was ready for a new plaything, he really wanted to see what that Nemekian had in store for him, he had never seen them on any other planet as fighters, they were mostly merchants or just passing through, though they mostly stayed on their own planet. Tired of waiting for Tien to release whatever bullshit weak attack Nappa decided to end it. Summing up the same energy as before but this time cutting Tien’s other arm off first. He figured if he was going to kill him he would have some fun with it. Watching as Tien screamed at the loss of his other arm he then took a shot at his leg, after watching the sad creature hobble around screaming in pain in front of his now frozen with fear teammates Nappa ended him by decapitating him. The blood spurted everywhere coming out like a fountain now covering Nappas bald head.

“You’re always so messy.” Vegeta laughed.  
“I figured I’d liven things up a little bit,” Nappa smirked.  
Gohan was really losing his nerve now, out of the six of them that hard start half of them were now dead, not defeated but dead. This wasn’t what he signed up for, he thought. He was only six years old. He couldn’t fathom how someone kidnapping him had turned into a blood bath. Krillin angry with rage flies towards them as fast as he can.  
“Krillin, wait!” Piccolo called out.  
Vegeta annoyed with them, figured he should get some warming up in before the so called great Kakarot got there. Simply opening his hand up and firing off a shot he blasts Krillin at point blank range.  
“Krillin No!” Gohan yelled.  
Not even sure how he was still alive himself Krillin managed to move just in time to not take the full brunt of the attack, though he was injured, he had spit some blood out before backing away again.  
“I’m surprised you were even able to survive that, maybe your not as weak as the rest of your friends.” Vegeta scoffed.  
“It doesn’t look, good folks.” A reporter named Stacy had said into the camera, she had been covering the fight, not sure why she had stayed there so long in the first place, she had begged and pleaded with her boss not to cover this fight, and even though her boss said her job was at stake she didn’t care anymore. After watching the dismemberment and two people explode she was almost sure that the planet was doomed, not that she didn’t already know that after seeing those people fly, and little green men come out of the ground. At this point it wasn’t about her job anymore, at this point it was just her trying to do her job as a journalist and keep people on the up and upon what was to come, because she felt like even though they were probably going to die, people might feel better if they knew that people did show up and try to protect the planet.


	3. Episodes 3

Back on snake way Goku was almost at the end, feeling his friends' energy drop of the planet kept him aware of the situation, while he didn’t know who was dead, he did know that there were only 3 left of the 6.  
“Goku, Goku can you hear me?” King Kai’s voice said in his head.  
“Yes, I can hear you.”  
“You need to get back to earth quickly.” He warned.  
“I understand, I feel it too,” Goku said being fully aware of the situation.  
“Just tell me, is my son okay?”  
“A little shaken up, but he’s in one piece, just get there before he ends up here.”  
At the Kami house, the whole group was still in shock, after seeing Tien beheaded, ChiChi had gone completely quiet now, she was already against her son fighting these aliens but now she had felt that she had forsaken sent her son to his own death. With Goku nowhere in sight, she was starting to think the worse was about to happen to him too.  
Back on the battlefield the Saiyans and the Z fighters were having a standoff, Vegeta had no problem waiting till Kakarot arrived to kill them all but Nappa was never known to be so patient.  
“So who’s next? I can finish off baldy over there or the Nemekian can finally make his move.”  
“Hold off on him. He knows where the dragon's balls are.” Vegeta said cautioning Nappa. He had plans to torture him or Kakarot about where the dragon' balls were since it had seemed that they had a firm grip on wanting to live to torture should go over easy with them. Piccolo knew there was no point in coming up with a plan now, everything had been shot to hell, deciding to sit back and wait on Goku, the fight had come to a standstill.  
“It looks like neither sides are fighting now,” Stacy reported to the camera.  
“They must have decided that there was no point in giving the Saiyan's more casualties.” Master Roshi said out loud.

Goku finally arriving at the end of the snake way, meeting up with Kami at the end and quickly teleporting to the lookout tower seeing Mr. Popo and Kami off he jumps off the edge he called out to Korin for two sensu beans. Inhaling them as quickly as he could, He was finally back at full strength again, he called nimbus headed straight for the battlefield.  
“I’m sick of waiting!” Nappa said after sitting around for nearly five minutes.  
“Then play with the bald one again,” Vegeta said not only opening one eye again.  
“I want to see what the Kid can do.” Nappa grinned moving towards Gohan.  
Piccolo pulled him behind him, not really having any intention of Gohan fighting in the first place but trained him anyway’s as a back up for a backup.  
Krillin tried to surplice Nappy by throwing a Destructo disc hoping he could attest take a limp off but Nappa dodged.  
“You are just full of surprises!” Nappa said giving his attention to Krillin again, going with a more brutal approach he gets his hands around Krillins neck, slowly increasing the pressure as he pleased. Being unbothered by the blasts that Piccolo and Gohan are firing off at him Piccolo finally manages to hurt with his destructive demon wave.  
“That actually hurt!” Nappa called but he kept his hand around Krillin’s neck.  
“Just do it already!” Krillin yelled.  
“You think you deserve a quick death?” Nappa laughed.  
Krillin tried to brace himself for what was to come next but even he was surprised when Nappa punched a hole in his stomach. Pulling his bloodied hand full of intestines out and Krillin screamed in pain. Look down to see that Nappa had disemboweled him, he had known that this was going to be the end for him. Nappa then dropped Krillin on the ground, while still holding the organs he had in his hand around Krillins neck. He then twisted Krillins arms until the bones were shattered before ripping them both off before finally dropping Krillin. If he hadn’t died from being disemboweled he’d die from bleeding. Either way, Nappa didn’t care.  
“Fuck,” Piccolo said. He had never seen someone so disturbing.

Stacy and the rest of the crew only watched in horror, as she would never stop hearing Krillin scream in agony and the sound of his bones breaking like that. The Image of his death would be forever engrained in her head. Master Roshi could only look away as he witnessed his student's terrible demise. Nappa wasted no time moving on to his next victim, even though he was told to stay away from the Nemekian he couldn’t help himself. Knowing that after he was out of the way only the kid would be left. Heading straight for Piccolo Nappa threw the first punch. Piccolo blocked and tried to keep his distance but even that was futile.  
“Dammit, Nappa.” Vegeta thought, that barbarian just didn’t know when to quit, He had thought about just Killing Nappa here and saying that he had died in battle or something. After all, Nappa wasn’t really needed for Vegeta’s overall plan. While he was angry though he decided not to stop him, waiting to see if the Nemekian would give up the location of the Dragon Balls in exchange for his life.  
Piccolo was barely able to get a punch in with Nappa staying on top of him, only able to get in a few lucky shots, Nappa had managed to cut his arm off. Steeping back some Piccolo tried to take some time to latest regenerate his arm but Nappa was now since unrelenting blasts his way. Unable to focus on his arm he instead ran to Gohan’s aid, stepping in front of him and taking one of the blast head on. Now forming a plan with Gohan quickly Piccolo jumped towards Nappa this time deciding to go on the offense. He had remembered that Saiyans became weak when their tails were pulled, and noted earlier that says had tails they were just wrapped around their bodies. Managing to grab his tail he pulled it as hard as he could before yelling at Gohan.  
“Now!” He screamed.  
In a last ditch effort, Gohan shaky hands and all let off a blast sending it straight for Nappa. But Nappa once again ate the shot like it was nothing. Piccolo was baffled, he was sure that pulling this tail would make weaken him. Realizing quickly that he had made a huge mistake after Nappa how now caught him in a headlock. Squeezing him as tightly as he good Nappa then ripped off his antenna one by one. Piccolo grunted as he snuggled to get out of the hold. Nappa then began to repeatedly punch him in the face, drawing back with more blood on his fist each time until there was enough green blood to cover the red. With Piccolo now unresponsive, he finally let's go letting his body hit the ground with a loud thump. Not waiting to see if the Neimekian would get back up, he brought all his weight down stepping on Piccolo’s head until Piccolo is Unconscious,

Gohan now the last one left wasn’t sure of his fate now. Everyone was dead but Piccolo was Murdered and all hope was now lost at this moment. With everyone dead but Piccolo, he knew that no one would be able to stop the end of the world. Gohan had fought as long as he could, though that meant nothing to the Saiyans. They had ended his life quickly with a neck snap as Vegeta didn’t want to drag the death of a child out. Goku had finally made it to the battle in time to see his son breathe his last breath, Goku picked up Gohan looking him in his dead eyes.  
“I’m sorry I took so long…. You did good son, you put up a good fight,” Goku said holding his son's cold corpse. Goku at looked around for the other fighters but he knew that if Gohan was dead then everyone else probably was too, seeing Tien in pieces, Piccolo with his brains smashed in, and Krillin in that horrifying Goku now knew he was the last thing standing between the Saiyans and world domination.  
“Is about time,” Vegeta said opening one eye.  
“It looks like another fighter has appeared, and he seems to be on our side.” Stacy rejoiced into the Camera.  
“I knew he would make it, I just knew it.” Bulma jumped and shouted.  
“Well, now its anyone's game.” Master Roshi speculated, he had hope that Goku had gained enough power to end this battle and save the planet.  
“You must be the one who defeated Raditz,” Nappa said.  
“Maybe I am,” Goku said flying towards him. Taking several punches at his gut making sure to hit as many vitals parts as he can. Before swinging Nappa around and throwing him into a huge rock.  
Nappa had met his match, and he had known it, flying towards Goku again ready to throw another punch with he vanished, appearing again behind Nappa, punching him in his lower spine in multiple points, rendering his legs completely useless. Nappa now unconscious and crippled laid there.  
“You guys are monsters, You couldn’t just defeat them, you had to kill them?” Goku questioned.  
“They died mostly honorable deaths, so take solace in that Kakarot,” Vegeta said getting up from his seat.  
“Your friend here can no longer walk… just take him and leave this planet.” Goku said.  
“We’re not going anywhere without the dragon's balls, if you hand them over then we might consider leaving without destroying your Planet Earth.” Vegeta smiled.

Heading straight for Vegeta Goku flies towards him throwing the first punch.  
“I assure you that I will not be beaten as easily.” He said catching Goku’s fist. Holding it and throwing three shots at Goku before blasting him at point blank range. Goku Jumps back, trying to recover for s second before using kaioken times two. Taking it up a notch hoping that that would be enough. The two began trading blows again disappearing and reappearing in different places along the sky. Finding themselves at a stalemate, Goku decides to use Kaioken times three, heading back in for more. they start to trade blows again. Vegeta now on the defense he steps backfiring in a blast into the hair that rains down smaller blasts  
Goku unfazed flies through the blasts heading straight for Vegeta again, he was going to send it this time. His Kaioken was almost up, and the strain on his body was starting to become more then he could handle. Going in and punch Igeta with all his might he managed to punch him through several tall rocks, crashing in several miles away. Goku now feeling like his body was about to give out, lands to take a rest, assured that it wasn’t enough to beat Vegeta but knew that he would be on his last leg also.  
“It looks like we’ve won folks! Earth is saved.” Stacy said into the camera, from what she could make out Goku was the victor.  
Vegeta laid there, body beat to shit. He wasn’t sure how Kakarot had such immense power But he knew that he would have to use a technique he wasn’t exactly excited about. Shooting a blast into the sky he had laid under it taking in its rays, noticing upon landing on this rock they didn’t have a moon, he had to make his own. Goku prepared for the blast that Vegeta shot into the air to come right for them but instead, it stayed in the sky shinning down. Feeling his body transform He was ready to finally finish this job, as a Great Ape. Unlike most Saiyans, Vegeta was still fully aware while he was in his great ape form.  
“A giant ape as just appeared and I don’t know what to make heads or tails out of it,” Stacy reported.  
Master Roshi got closer to the screen watching the Ape. He hadn’t seen one in years and had only known of Goku being able to turn into one.  
“Didn’t Goku turn into one of those?” Bulma said gawking at the scene.  
“Yeah, a long time ago before we cut his tail off. It seems that this is something that they hold on to back on their Homeplanet Vegeta.” Master Roshi speculated.  
The great ape walked towards Goku, now with no strength left, he picked up Goku.  
“I will ask one last time, where are the dragon balls?” Vegeta asked.  
“I’ll never say it!” Goku protested.  
“That's fine.” Vegeta laughed. He had relished in the idea of finally killing Kakarot and getting off of this planet. Now having the upper hand he wrapped both hands around him squeezing as tightly as he could Goku screamed in agony as the hold got tighter and tighter crushing and breaking his arms and legs as if he was in a trash compactor. His face began to get redder as the blood filled his head, making his eyes pop out until finally his head like a burst. Vegeta laughed and tossed Goku’s empty body, changing back to the normal self he has sat down for a second, resting before he went to see the masses.


	4. Episode 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otherworld Realm (Pure of Heart can retain their Body while dead alike Goku)  
> Hell Realm (Evil Persons can retain their Body while dead)  
> Heaven Realm (Religion Followers go there Lived with Gods after died.

Chichi had no tears left to cry, unable to fathom the loss of her son and her husband for a second time. She had nothing left to live for anymore and have just accepted that this was the end, not that it mattered anymore.  
“This isn’t over… we can wish them back…” Bluma said.  
“Goku has already been wished back once… and he was our mightiest hero. I’m afraid that things look grim.”  
“We have to do something!” She yelled.  
“We can try to gather them… but we’d have to wish for them to go to a different planet or something like that.”Master Roshi said.  
Bulma picked up her things. She had collected the Dragon balls once before and she could collect them again.  
Vegeta called the women with the microphone over.  
“You, woman, We require medical attention. and food.”  
and so began the take over of the planet and the race to find the dragon balls. After getting bandaged up Vegeta began talking to the other humans crowded around.  
“Now that your defenses have been made futile I will offer you the same as I offered them. Tell us where the dragon's balls are and we will leave this planet.” Vegeta threatened again. The humans all looked at each other confused about what he was talking about. They had no idea what the Dragons balls were but were going to look everywhere for them.  
“It seems that if we can find these so called Dragon Balls, They will leave, so if anyone has any information on them please call the station, whoever you are, you’re our last hope,” Stacy said looking to the camera.

Bulma had set out for them straight come Kami’s house, not stopping to talk to her mother and father she ran into her house, packing a bag of essentials and a few capsules before leaving. She was headed towards the desert. There was no time to lose, it would take a couple of days for the Saiyans to be back at full strength again, or at least a day or two. If Bulma had worked day and night she could gather them, not that she had a choice. Finding the first one was a piece of cake, buried in a sand mound not too far from a city. Finding the seven star ball first she threw it into her sack and headed for the next one.  
Back at home the other civilians were looking around and had started to fan out to find the dragon balls. Some thinking that they were around the city picking up anything that even looked like a ball, while others were just preparing for the worse. Suicide cults had begun to form, as the ends where here now the real crazies were coming out fo the woodwork telling that they would be saved if they decided to work under prince Vegeta. Vegeta didn’t want anything from the humans and nothing they did would every actually appease him, but he liked to watch lower life forms squirm.  
“Do you think they’ll actually bring them to us?” Nappa asked.  
“Maybe, maybe not, but it's not like anyone going to stop us,” Vegeta laughed maniacally.  
Bluma now swimming deep underwater she had to go to the ocean this time to find the next dragon ball, sitting nicely in some coral she had picked up the one star ball now and had 5 left to go. Taking some time to rest in-between she would stop every so often to keep up on the news and see how far the Saiyans had gotten. It had seemed that they were still only questioning mere humans and hadn’t actually started looking for them yet. All the reasons for her to keep looking. Bluma’s next place to look was a forest, had been lucky enough to not have to go to another country yet, but she knew it was inevitable that she would have to eventually, she had tried not to talk to too many people, worried that she would let someone know what she was actually looking for. She had been lucky enough to only encounter animals while searching but this time she wouldn’t be so lucky. Following the tracker, as she cut thought miles and miles tall grass she had come upon a house in a clearing in the forest.  
“Shit.” She said out loud. When she set out on this journey she knew that she would possibly run into people. Hoping that whoever owned this house didn’t have a TV maybe she could talk or even buy the dragon ball off of them. Money was not something that she was by any means short of. Looking through the windows of the house it had looked abandoned, windows were broken, plates of rotten food on the table. Whoever might have been there wasn’t there anymore or so she thought. Opening the back door she began searching through the house, checking up under everything and looking in every cabinet. Hearing a creak in the other room she quickly went and hit behind the couch, there was someone else in there and she knew it. Covering her own mouth, it seemed like the person was just going to pass through, it was probably just another scavenger but she couldn’t take that chance. The person almost out of the room, Bulma could feel it coming, a sneeze. Her eyes were already irritated from all the dust in the air and no matter how hard she tried. She sneezed.

“Who's there?!” A male voice called out.  
Bulma stayed quiet.  
“I know you’re there, you can come out now, otherwise…” He finished the sentence by cocking his shotgun.  
“All right… you got me…” Bulma stood up from behind the couch.  
“Oh, a lady….” He said lowering his gun a little.  
“Look, I don’t want any trouble, I’m just in here… looking for something.” She said trying to be vague.  
“Well, I can help you look for it, Darling.” He winked at her and she flinched.  
“That's okay… I think I found it” Bulma said noticing something shiny in the corner of her eye. She went over picking up the Dragonball and dusting it off.  
“That what you came for girlie? He asked.  
“Yup I’ll be on my way…” She said backing back towards the door. She didn’t want to turn her back on him.  
“You know… that's my property technically because ya found it in my house…” He said aiming his gun at her.  
“I can give you money if you’d like…”  
“I was thinking of something else…” He said smiling at her.  
“100 Zeni. Take it or leave it.” She frowned.  
“200 Zeni.”  
“200? Do you even know what this thing is?”  
“Doesn’t matter 200.” He man stood firm.  
She tossed him a sack of Zeni, at this point, she didn’t care. Walking out and dusting off the dragon ball she had the four star ball. It took Bulma another three days to find another one taking her through a city to find the five star ball. Vegeta now sick of the humans was lead to Bulma's father now, being the smartest and riches an in town the rest of the town said that he must know where they are. This time deciding to do his own personal visit he blasted through the door walking in and looking around. Panchy not being the brightest bulb in the box had welcomed him in even offering him a drink or two.

“Where is your husband?” Vegeta demanded.  
“Dear? Someones here to see you.”  
The Dr. quickly came down finding Vegeta sipping lemonade on his couch. he tried to act normal but knew what Vegeta wanted.  
“You know where the Dragon balls are?” Vegeta wasted no time with niceties.  
“Dragon balls? Of course not.” The Doctor was sweating he was a bad liar but tried to hold off the Saiyan for the sake of his daughter.  
“I’m getting pretty tired of hearing people saying that… So tired that…” He grabbed Panchy by hearing squeezing it tight.  
“If you don’t tell me what you know, because you are obviously lying I’m going to rip this women’s head off.” He said tightening his grip around her golden locks.  
“They scatter… after being used, I can’t gather them… but h-here… here is a tracker to go find them… Just let me wife go.” The professor said tossing the radar at him. He had hoped that maybe bulimia had collected all of them by now.  
“Thank you for your cooperation,” Vegeta said letting Panchy go.   
Panchy still scared went running to her husband hugging him, she had understood his choice even though she didn’t agree with it. Before leaving Vegeta shoots a small Ki blast right through Panchys head, burning a hole threw the skull. Before Panchy could even move she was already dead.  
“You said you wouldn’t kill her!” The doctor screamed.  
“No, I said I’d rip her head off, and I didn’t.” Vegeta laughed as he flew threw the ceiling, blasting the laboratory and killing Dr. Brief in the downfall of rubble before flying off to look for the first Dragon ball with his radar. Heading straight for it he and Nappa find themselves delving into a freshwater lake. Finding the three Star Balls, not wanting to waste any more time on this stupid rock the two split up and gather the last two that aren't in Bulma’s possession. Finding her walking across a grassy open field, approaching her, and landing in front of her. Bulma stepped back, going on the defensive, the only way the could have found her is with the second radar her dad had made, and knowing that they were here right now told her that he parents were probably gone. Keeping in mind that she had the other four she wasn’t so stupid as the think that they only have one or none.  
“I believe you have something that belongs’s to me,” Vegeta said landing in front of her.  
“Yeah, so hand it over a little girl,” Nappa said as rash as ever.

Bluma didn’t know what to do, this was the end of the line for her, she wasn’t going to beat them in strength at all.  
“You can’t kill me.” She started.  
“Who said we were going to kill you?” Vegeta toyed with her.  
“There's a special ritual to use the Dragon Balls and I’m the last person on earth who knows how to use them.”  
“Clever. All right preform the ritual, girl.” Vegeta ordered.  
“Only if I get to make the first wish…” She said still trying to Negotiate. She didn’t know what they wanted but if she could wish the Z fighters back.  
“And why should we let you have that,” Nappa asked.  
“Then don’t and Kill me, take the risk.” Bulma bluffed.  
Putting the dragon balls all together Bulma felt nervous, but this was the last possible way to possibly save the earth. As they put all the Dragon Balls together they began to give off their signature bright glow.  
“Eternal Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth: Shenron!” She called raising her hands up.  
They watched the dark storm clouds rolled in as thunder rattled and crackled through the sky as Sheron sprang forth from the Dragon Balls.  
“I am Shenron, I will grant you any wish that is in my power,” Sheron said.  
“I wish for-“ Bulma was cute off as Vegeta grabbed her by the throat. I was so amused by how easy it was to deceive the race of the planet. They had all assumed that everyone would just play nice with them, which is why they deserved to be eliminated more than any other plant.  
“I wish for Immortality .” Vegeta belted out.  
“So be it,” Sheron said with his eyes glowing red.  
“What are your other two wishes?”  
“I also wish for Immortality.”  
“So be it.”  
The two sat there thinking of one last wish.  
“A new ship,” Vegeta said.  
One appeared next to them, big enough to hold at least ten people  
“I bid you farewell,” Shenron said. Dispersing, the Dragon balls all shot up in the air before spreading out to separate parts of the earth as the sky cleared. Vegeta dropped

Bulma after the Dragon dispersed.  
“We had a deal!” Bulma coughed out  
“You thought we had a deal, What kind of idiot do you take me for?” The fact that this girl thought she could actually outsmart him was ridiculous, he didn’t know if she was making a joke or trying to insult him.  
“You got a lot of nerve kid!” Nappa said slapping Bulma across the face.  
“You two can go to hell,” Bulma said holding her cheek.  
“Watch your mouth bitch,” Nappa said slapping her again.  
“Stop wasting energy on her, She’s going to die soon enough anyway,” Vegeta said inspecting the spaceship around them.  
“Fine. I thought we could’ve had a little bit of fun with her.” Nappa said kicking Bulma before walking away.  
“What do you mean? You’re actually going to kill me?” Bulma  
“Well unless you can breathe space don’t count on surviving your planet blowing up.” Nappa laughed.  
Bulma laid there, now she wished they had killed her, she did all that hard work just for them to win anyway. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she went through her first and final all is lost moment.  
Vegeta and Nappa stepped aboard the new ship looking around and familiarizing themselves with everything.  
“So what now Vegeta?”  
“Let's get off this god awful planet already,” Vegeta said.   
Vegeta began flying up into the sky stopping just high enough from the earth. Figured that he would have Nappa blow up the planet not caring if he was caught in the blast.  
“Do it,” Vegeta said threw his scanner.  
“With Pleasure.”  
Nappa raised his hand to the sky forming a small Ki blast in his hand getting bigger and bigger by the second. Pouring as much power as he could into it, this would be the Saiyans' final gift to the earth, good riddance. The Blast now almost the size of the moon, Nappa threw it at the earth purposely aiming at it at Bluma. His thank you to her for gathering the dragon balls was a quick death. Quickly flying to get back into the spaceship the two took the space. As the blast consumed everything in its path the earth began to break apart, crumbling like a cookie that had been hit with a hammer. Back on earth, some were lucky enough to be caught in the blast, causing them do disintegrate on impact, while others could only guess what happened as lava began the leak out from the earth as the core was exposed. Master Roshi had made his peace already, not even panicked as the earth began to shake and crumble.

“See you all on the other side.” he simply said, as the island the Kami house was slowly began to sink into the ocean.  
“It looks like the end of days folks,” Stacy said reporting to the camera, as the ground was trembling and cracking about around her, She and her cameraman were on foot as the world had swallowed up their news van. Not sure if he report was still hitting TVs at home but she was now determined to see this through to the end. Running along the road she had seen more humans leavings their houses trying to our run this disaster but she knew deep in her heart that there was no outrunning it.  
Sitting at her desk the US President Hillary's stomach was in knots, as Nasa was calling her about reports of a giant explosion hitting the earth, She knew that she had failed her country.  
“Is there any way we can outrun it?” She asked her top scientist.  
“Dr. Brief had a spaceship but she hasn’t picked up, we can only assume the worse has already happened.”  
“What about her daughter, she was quite brilliant.” She was running out of time now, she could feel the tremors under the white house.  
“We need to get out of here and get you to safety.” One of her men said bursting into the office.  
“Is there some were actually safe? How could this have actually happened! There were no signs of anything headed for us and then an hour ago suddenly something the size of the moon hits us?” The US President yelled. She could fathom how the world was after showing no signs, there were no volcano eruptions or anything.  
“I told you they aliens would be the end of us!” a Christian pastor said yelling outside of his church.  
“You all sinned! And God has now brought hell on earth.” He proclaimed, as his church began to sink into the ground.  
Planet Earth was incomplete Chaos at what was happening, Z Fighters (Goku, Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, Master Roshi, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe, Piccolo, Gohan, Goku Wife Chi Chi, Chi Chi Father Ox King, Launch, Panchy, Dr. Briefs, Korin, Fortuneteller Baba, Kami, Mr. Popo), not only were the 7.7 Billion Humans (Videl and Videl Father Mr. Satan and 7.7 Billion Humans) terrified but King Yemma’s line had nonuple with in the last thirty minutes.  
“What could be happening!” He said to point the souls to which direction they were going. Almost sure that the Otherworld Realm and Hell Realm and Heaven Realm were both about to have a population problem. He used to have a long line but this was a phenomenon.  
Vegeta and Nappa left the earth's orbit victoriously, leaving the planet suffocating in death.  
“Where to next?” Nappa asked.  
“Set course for Planet Frieza.”


	5. Episode 5

“ Set Course for Planet Frieza ”

Vegeta was sure now, after becoming Immortal he was going to make Frieza pay for what he did to the Saiyan planet. It had broken Vegeta’s  heart when he found out what happened. Deciding that it was smarter to go with the stronger team that being Frieza at the time he knew that someday he would avenge his fallen race. 

“It says it’s going to take us some time to get there,”  Nappa said as they left the Earth in shambles.

“ That's fine, Immortality or not, we still need to gather more strength before facing him. ” 

“What does that matter we're immortal!”  Napa laughed.

“Immortal, not unkillable, you Idiot,”  Vegeta said. There were times he had dreaded that he had kept him with him, but he knew that Nappa would be an important asset later, even if it was a complete idiot. As they headed towards  Frieza they had started to train, sure that  Frieza was going to go down without a fight, and that those  Genyu goons were going to try and take them down. If he had known anything about Frieza it was that he was willing to waste any amount of lives before getting his own hands dirty.

“We can handle those Idiots,”  Nappa said almost reading his mind.

“It will take almost 3 months to get there, do you that if we do nothing they aren'tgetting stronger?”  Vegeta asked. 

“I wasn't saying that exactly. ”  Nappa was annoyed he thought that he and Vegeta were on the same standing now. But he was sure that Vegeta still had only thought of him as a sidekick and nothing more. He was curious as to why Vegeta wanted to see Frieza anyway, he claimed to not care at all about what happened to Planet Vegeta but maybe this wasn’t about vendetta as much as it was about not having to worry about Frieza ever again.

As Vegeta and Nappa started their training the Z fighters were off with King Kai,  Yamcha being the first one to get there was still sulking a little, feeling bad that he had died before the others and the pitiful way he had died. Krillin had tried to make him feel better but there was no avail,  Yamcha had talked about going to be with the other dead, there was no point in training, no more planet no more dragons balls. The rest of the Z fighters understood why he felt that way, they weren't ’ t even sure what to do now but to keep hope alive as everything had looked bleak. 

“ Couldn ’ t you have done something? ”  Krillin asked King Kai.

“ What do you mean? ”

“ Your a god right? ” 

“ Well, yes, but. ”

“ What exactly are your powers? ”  Tien asked.

“ Well, I assure you it's not putting up with this. ”  King Kai said. 

“ Go easy on him guys, all right? ”  Goku said trying to keep the tensions down. 

“It's kind of hard to take it easy when we're all dead. ”  Yamcha sounded angrier then everyone.

“ Right …  Just calm down. Everything will be fine. ”  Goku said sounding as if he didn’t really understand the seriousness of the matter. 

“ What was the wish? ”  Krillin asked.

“ Right, yes. that's why I came to talk to you boys about anyway. ” 

“ The wish? ”  Gohan said.

“ Right, the  Saiyans used the Dragon balls to wish for immortality. ”

“ You can do that? ”  Goku asked surprised.

“ You can be asked for anything. You do it. ”  King Kai said.

“ Goku is the only idiot who didn't think of the wish. ”  Piccolo laughed. 

“ Figures. But what did they want immortality for? ”

“ To go after Frieza it seems. ”

“ Whose Frieza? ”

“ Right you all have never heard of him. He was one of the worse, he goes from planet to planet taking them over and putting them under his control. Building the army ’ s from the inhabitants who lived there. ”

“ Sounds like a pretty bad guy. ”  Goku says.

“ That's not even the tip of the iceberg. ”  King Kai shivered.

“So if Vegeta’s heading there then maybe they take each outright? Does win win? ”  Krillin said laying back on the grass. He figured now was the time to relax, he was dead what more could they do right? 

Unlike the Z fighters, King Yemma was up to his neck it in, watching as the line of souls didn ’ t seem to end, used to such a long line because people died but this was astronomical. 

“ Heaven. ”  He stamped.

“ Hell. ”  He moved the next on. 

He had been working tirelessly to all get them placed, sending multiple helpers out to group them up.

“ How should we group them, sir? ”  One asked.

“ Well, the newborn babies all go to heave, they are innocent and don ’ t have a bad thought. ”

“ Right, Okay, and the children. ”

“ Before 13 …  um …  lump them with the innocents. ”

“ Well, Sir, what about the inherently evil kids? ”

“ Inherently evil? ”

“ The kids who were born bad, and we're going to do bad stuff in their future lives. ”

“ Yes, sir, are we going to be separating them up on what they were going to do? ”  Another worker asked as he straightened his glasses. 

King Yemma sighed he was overwhelmed with how things were going, he almost didn ’ t see a reason for the paperwork, along with sending the people to their correct places, he had the repeals from Hell. All the souls that felt like they didn ’ t belong there were sending more paperwork his way saying why they deserved to go to heaven. 

“ Start with filling away from the second chance files. There is no place to return to anymore, so consider all of them as rejected. ”

“ Right sir,”  one of them ran off.

“ Take all the innocent souls who weren’t going to be evil and group them up. When they are all fully counted bring me a stack of the paperwork and I ’ ll go through it then. ”  He said to another, that one agreeing and heading off.

“ And you handle all the evil ones, start with the murderers and rapist and work your way down, worse crimes and all. ” 

The last worker finally left the room leaving King Yemma to him and the souls. He wiped his head as he thought about the work he had ahead of him.

Frieza  sat looking at planets he was going to take over next. 

“ Is there anything of value on this planet? ”  He asked one of the workers.

“ Well, sir …  that's my home planet …”  The solder said looking at him.

“ So nothing of use …”  Frieza said rolling his eyes.

“ Lord  Frieza? ”  Another soldier said coming in.

“ Yes, what is it? ”

“ It seems we have lost Vegeta and Nappa. ”

“ What do you mean lost? ”

“ Well, they went to the planet where Raditz had gone to, to investigate, but appearing right here the plant has been blown to smithereens. ”

“ Ah …  Well, what a pain to have lost such good warriors …  The Saiyans were some of the most useful race I had picked up while conquering. ” 

While Frieza couldn't care less about the plants that he took and the ones he destroyed the  Saiyans were a good find for him he always thought. And he was the envy of his brother and his father when he had them under his thumb. But along with that came that terrible arrogance they had, and Vegeta was the worst of them. With his, I ’ m the prince of Saiyan and blah blah blah. He had listened to Vegeta's insufferable prattling like it meant something. Like his royal standing meant anything when his planet didn’t exist anymore. 

“ Do you want us to look for their bodies? ”

“ What?  No. I was planning on getting rid of them sooner or later anyway. There's nothing left right? ”

“ Not that we know of Sir. Their scanners and ships were blown up. ”

“ Damn it. If anything I wish I could have seen the thing that actually killed those idiots. ” 

Frieza  enthused. 

“ It seems that the planet blew up sir. ”

“ Well, good riddance ”  He laughed. Unaware that things were going to take a turn for the worst. 

Vegeta was covered in sweat now, body tired from going for two days straight. He had grown tired of sparring with Nappa. Trying to reach his ultimate goal a weakling like that wouldn't help him achieve: Super  Saiyan. The one thing that Frieza was afraid of, the thing he was terrified of. Vegeta had overheard him. 

“ Lord Frieza, was it really a good idea? To blow up planet Vegeta? ”  A soldier asked. 

“It's not of any importance they were all mindless baboons anyway. ”  He snipped back. 

“ But our best came from there, do we have another planet that will produce us, such good soldiers? ”

“ I ’ m sure we'll find a planet. ”

“ Lord, surely you didn't blow them up without considering the risk. ”

“ Are you questioning me? ”  He asked. 

“ Of course not sir. ”

“ Those Saiyans might have been easy to control, but there were talks of a rebellion, legends about how one of them was finally going to past the threshold of power and become a Super Saiyan. ”

“ Super Saiyan sir? ” 

“ Yes. The legend says that it is one of the strongest beings in the galaxy. ”  Frieza sounded as if he was worried now. Like he was almost afraid of the Urban Legend.

“ Right …  Sir. ”

“ Well, thanks for listening. Go off and start getting ready to launch. ”

“ Yes, sir. ”  The guard walked off feeling a bout of confidence, feeling as though he was closer now the general.

Frieza  watched him for a while, before firing off a small beam that shoot straight thought the solider head. Floating away, he knew some idiots would come and clean up the body. 

Ever since then Vegeta has known the real reason for the Frieza had blown up his whole planet. The reason for it all, he was just as scared as any other Aliens was, and Vegeta was going to make sure that he was personally Frieza's nightmare. 

Bulma and chichi sat in the forest in heaven, managing to find each other they found a small about of  solace  in the fact that they had both come to the same place. 

“ I didn't think Heaven would be so crowded. ”  Chichi said looking around.

“ I didn't think so either, But I guess when aliens come to the planet everything just goes wrong. ”

“ So did you ever gather the Dragon Balls? ”  Chichi asked.

“ I did, I managed to get most of them before those dirtbags tricked me. ”

“ Well, at least you tried. ”  Chichi shrugged.

“ I guess. It's not like the world knew my sacrifice or anything like that. ”

“ No, but you did try. ”  Chichi had tried to console her. Bulma was all she had now, sure that her husband was off with her son doing some type of fighting thing, this was going to be her life now. 

The Z fighters sat around now, trying to figure out exactly what they could do. Goku couldn ’ t stand the idea that innocent lives were lost because of him.

“ We just have to come up with a way to get the Earth back. ”  Goku said thinking out loud.

“ Well, the  Saiyans did say something pretty odd. ”  Gohan said thinking back to that odd name they called Piccolo.

“ What do you mean? ”

“ They kept referring to Piccolo as a  Namekian, noting that he wasn’t a demon but instead an alien, like you Goku. ”  Krillin said chiming in.

“ Right. He is. ”  King Kai said.

“ And If I ’ m an alien then that means that Kami was too. ”

“ So the Dragon balls are ’ t magic? ”  Goku asked.

“ No …  likely not. ”  Piccolo deduced.

“ They are not, they were created by the  Namekians. ”  King Kai interjected. 

“ Right, so maybe if we can find another set we could be wished back! ”  Gohan cheered.

“ Maybe. You can ’ t wish anyone back again if they have already been wished back before. ”  Tien said. That was the reason he was so upset about  Chiaotzu dying in the first place.

The group sat back somberly trying to figure out if there was something they could do. If they could talk to someone or even ask King Yemma for a second chance, then they know they wouldn't  lose again.


	6. Episode 6

Nappa monitored their journey as they traveled, noticing that they didn ’ t have to go to straight to planet Frieza, as he wasn ’ t there, Instead on a different planet. 

“Vegeta you might want to come in here,”  Nappa called out.

“ What is it? ”

“ It appears that Frieza isn ’ t on his planet, he ’ s actually journeying to another one. ”

“ This is actually perfect. ”

“ Why is that? ”

“ His armies will be scattered even more now. ”

“ What about that stupid Ginyu force? ”

“I had assumed they were coming anyway, they were planned. But now we don’t have to worry about his whole fleet. Just a couple of idiots who like to pose.”  Vegeta smirked. 

“ Right. ” 

“Set our new course, and get back to training. The idea of meeting Frieza earlier has gotten me excited.”  He said grinning.

Nappa set the course before returning to the training room, seeing the Gravity to being to a higher setting he had begun to spar with Vegeta again. Noticing that it was getting harder and harder to keep up with him. He could tell that Vegeta was determined, that this might actually be the man that will defeat Frieza but what would happen after that? What were they going to do after all of that was done? He thought about asking but he knew what Vegeta would say. That they should focus on the problem at hand here, and it didn ’ t  really matter what came after Frieza, or maybe it was King Cold after that. It wasn ’ t as if King cold was going to sit idly by as they killed his son.Vegeta pulled Nappa out of his thinking by firing a blast towards his face.

“ What the hells the matter with you? ”  Nappa said dodging just in time. 

“ We don ’ t have time for daydreaming right now. ” 

“ Yeah fine come at me. ” 

The two resume their training, Vegeta feeling stronger now, as since he had almost suffered his defeat at the hands of Kakarot. He had noticed that Nappa was too, even after being defeated, that being part of the reason he kept him along anyway.  Saiyans always came back stronger after they were knocked down, and if he hadn't of killed Kakarot he ’ d have actually be a little nervous right now. The two started to spare, Nappa throwing a right hook first to start off, Vegeta dodging aiming for Nappa's weak point he punched him on the side of his stomach coiling back further and further each time adding more power behind the punch. Leaving the area good and bruised he stepped back again. Nappa not letting him catch his breath sprang forward now, landing a blow square on Vegeta’s chest, trying to add to it now, grabbing Vegeta's leg and throwing him into a wall. Vegeta coughed a little, freeing himself, he was amazed at how much this ship's training room had headed since they started training. They decided to call it  A day, retiring to their rooms to shower and got to bed. Deciding to do one more week of hardcore training before going spending the rest of the time in the restoration chamber. Vegeta wanted to make sure he was at his absolute peak when he went against  Frieza, and fatigue wasn’t going to stop him. 

While he laid in bed he had found himself thinking about that blue haired woman he had come across before they blew up the planet. She was tough like the women on his planet, she had stood her ground even though she knew she was going to die. And he sort of liked that, maybe they should have brought her along, she had made it that far on her own and managed to find the other dragon balls so she might have been of some use to them. Despite her being a human she also wasn ’ t the ugliest female he had met during his journey across the galaxy. Vegeta pushed the woman out of his head, she was dead now and there was nothing he could do about it if he had fancied her that much he wouldn't have snapped her neck. Easing himself deep into his slumber.

King Yemma on the other hand was far from rest, finally gathering up all the innocent souls that could easily be sent to heaven he had a mountain of paperwork to stamp for them as well.

A worker approached him, with three souls behind him. 

“ Yes, how can I help you? ”  He asked the worker.

“ Sir, the family would like to stay together. ”  The worker said. 

King Yemma looked at the family, understanding this he decided that even in this mess he could take the time to look at their paperwork with them. 

“ Okay let’ s see here, Videl, heaven. ”  He stamped. 

“ Miguel, Heaven. ”  He stamped again.

“ Oh.. I see there the issue is. ”  He said right before saying Hurcule ’ s name. 

“ Whats the problem? ”  Mr.Satan asked.

“ I can't keep you together. Mr. Satan your paperwork says your going to hell. ” 

“ Hell! What for? ”  Mr.Satan demanded. His wife and daughter were shocked, there was no where he cold go to hell he was the savior of the world. 

“ Are you sure you ’ d like to discuss this in front of your family sir? ” 

“ Sure! Anything you say to me you can say to them I ’ ve got no secrets! ”  Mr. Satan said. 

“ Fine. Well for Fraud, there are several accounts of you taking the fame from someone else, lying and saying that you were the one who committed these great deeds. ”

“ Well, helping doesn ’ t count as fraud! ”  He argued.

“ No, but hiding until the danger is gone and then taking credit does. I ’ m sorry. Hell. ”  He stamped the paper. The workers began to separate them. Two workers carrying Mr. Satan towards hell as his daughter cried and his wife, both gave him a disgraced look. More souls poured in after this tired of waiting. 

“ Don ’ t Push. ”  He cautioned to the souls as they as seemed to have built up in his office.

“ Sir, it's terrible ! ”  A worker ran up to him.

“ What is it? ”

“ Hell, theres reports that it's full! ”

“ Full? How can that be? ”

“ It happened when we closed the request for a second chance, normally sir when we get those the ones that do pass allow us to open up space in hell, also this is more then we're use too, normally the souls eventually fade away by now, but everyones here. ”

“ Well, we can't send the bad ones to heaven …”  King Yemma sighed.

“ Heaven is almost at capacity to sir. ”  Another worker said passing by. 

“ Okay …  Okay, maybe we can separate them up? ”

“ How sir? ” 

“ Maybe by age groups, I don ’ t know. It takes a lot to create a whole knew place! ”  King Yemma was beginning to get stressed out. His office was never mad to sake on so many souls at once. 

“ Enough. ”  He yelled standing up and walking away from his desk. 

“ Sir, where are you going? ” 

“ I just need to step out for a second. ”

As King Yemma walked away, the whole office feel quit, sure that they have over loaded him the workers had also stopped, giving them time to catch their breathe. Yemma needed time, time to figure out what he was going to do before the balance of the whole outer world was knocked off. Evil  villains getting into the heaven and vis versa was the worse possible thing that could have happened. Abandoning his post was the last thing he wanted to  do , but if he didn ’ t get some piece and quiet so he could think then they could considered themselves all damned now. 

Goku was psyched as usual to get back to training, while the other fighters seemed to take their time relaxing he was looking for someone to fight with.

“ I mean it Goku, let me rest. ”  Krillin said laying under a tree in the shade.

“ Oh come on, Krillin this is the perfect time. ”  Goku begged.

“ To get some rest, this is the perfect time to get some rest. ”  He corrected.

“ But you love training. ”

“ I just got used to the gravity here, could ya give me a little longer? ” 

“ Fine, I ’ ll see if Gohan is up to it. ”

Goku went off, finding Gohan all along sitting by himself.

“ Up for some training son? ”

“ Not really. ”

“ Is everything okay? ”

“ I miss mom …  why didn ’ t she come with us here. ”

“ Well, I didn't think she ’ d be too keen on training. ”  Goku laughed scratching the back of his head. ”

“ I mean it. ”

“ If you want I could try to get her here, but all she's going to do is yell at us. ”  Goku said trying to sound serious.

“ You could do that? ”

“ It ’ s more up to king kai than me honesty. ”  Goku tried not to promise anything, unsure if he could really make this happen.

“ He ’ ll say yes he has too. ”

Goku obliged, going over to meet King Kai as he lounged right out side of his house.

“ King Kai, do you think you could bring my wife here? ”

“ No way, absolutely not. Theres already more of you then I can handle. ”

“ Gohan misses her …”

“ No, way, no how. ” 

“ She ’ ll cook …”  Goku said trying to think of something that will entice him. 

“ Well …  you have managed to eat me out of house and home. ”  He was starting to consider it.

“ Yeah, and it ’ s a complete sausage fest around here, we need some women. ”  Yamaha said almost dying from the all male environment. 

“ Some pretty ladies would make things better. ”

“ Right, So bring us, um Chichi and Bulma! ”  Goku said.

“ Bring any lady but bulma! ”  Yamcha yelled.

“ What? You two not doing so hot again? ”  Krillin asked coming to see what the commotion was.

“ She ’ s just old news that all …”  Yamcha frowned.

“ But she might be able to help us, or maybe have some  capsules on her. So we can all stop sleeping on the floor. ”  Krillin mentioned.

“ Find Bulma it is. ”  Yamcha was defeated. 

King Kai tried to think of a way to say no, but the men had a solid argument, and what ever woman was crazy enough to marry Goku knew about his horrendous  appetite meaning that she knew hot to cook for a whole army and then some. Contacting King Yemma, who was gladly happy to give up to the ladies spots in heaven in heaven, saying that if he wanted anyone else he was welcome to take them.

“ I appreciate the offer but no thank you. ”  King Kai said, still struggling with the fact that there was about to be two more of them. 

Chichi and Bulma appeared before the boys, both of them looking around  to see where they had been sent to now. 

“ Goku! Everyone it's great to see you all! ”  Bulma said running towards them.

“ Hey ya Bulma. ”  Yamcha said sheepishly.

“ Krillin, Gohan, I ’ m so glad you guys are okay. ”  She said obviously ignoring Yamcha.

“ I knew it. ”  Krillin laughed. 

“ I didn ’ t think you ’ d come for me. ”  Chichi admitted.

“ Of course, we al started getting pretty hungry around here, and thats when I knew we needed you. ”

“ Always thinking with your stomach. ”  ChiChi said before walking over to her son.

“ Mom, I ’ m glad your okay! ”  Gohan hugged her.

“ As okay as a dead person can be. ”  She smiled.

“ So Bulma do you think you could build as a few beds? Do you have to have any capsules on you? ”  Goku asked.

“ You didn’t actually miss you, you idiots can ’ t do anything on your own can you? ”  Bulma yelled slapping Goku upside the head before going over to thank King Kai for his hospitality.

“ Sure, your already nicer than these animals I ’ ve been stuck with for the last few days. ”  He laughed. 

As the Planet where Frieza was approached, Vegeta was finally feeling at his strongest, Ready to take on whatever was thrown at him he was sure that he was going to come out victorious.

“ You know this is a suicide mission. ”  Nappa said coming up behind him. 

“ Don ’ t be so negative Nappa, the only ones who should be worried are Frieza in his men. ” 

“ If you say so. ”

“ Rest up, tomorrow we begin the war on Frieza. ”  Vegeta said going to finish his relaxing. 

Nappa manned the ship, deciding to land it manually so that he could pic a good spat far from Frieza Radar. Sure that there was no where close he could land he looked around to see if there were any canons or giant caves on the planet. Not seeing any forms of life, he found a small area that had looked like it hadn ’ t been living in a while, landing in cleaning in the middle of the forest, he knew this was the perfect place to start their sneak attack. Scanning the area he found that Frieza was not very far, but far enough to not pick up a foreign ship landing on the plant. With that he decided it was time for him to rest up for the final time too, as they would probably not sleep for days during this.


	7. Episode 7

Vegeta woke up the next morning ready to seize the day, this was the day that he was finally going to bright his desires to fruition, he was going to avenge his father and his whole race now. He couldn ’ t call himself the Prince of Saiyans if he ideally sat by and did nothing about the destruction of his entire race.

Frieza continued to order his soldiers around, unaware of the reckoning that was about to befall him.

“I want to be off this god forsaken planet by next week, so get it together.” He yelled at a group of solders.

“Man lord Frieza’s really upset right now, he seems crankier then usual.” One of them whispered.

“It might be due to the fact that they lost Vegeta and Nappa. Not that he cared for Nappa much but Vegeta was pretty strong , almost as strong as the Ginyu force I heard.”

“Well, jeez that sucks. I wonder how long it will take him to get over this?”

“I don’ t know but I sure don ’ t want to find out. ” The other soldier said, walking off quickly.

Frieza had heard their prattling but decided to let them live this time, getting tired of his own soldiers , he had needed something else to do. Sending for the Ginyu force they had appeared before him.

“What can we do Lord Frieza?” Ginyu asked.

“We’ll be leaving this planet shortly, make sure that everything is collected and that we leave no traces or idiots behind.”

“Yes, sir!”

They started to chant and began to poser before Frieza cut them off telling them to leave before they made his ensuing headache any worse.

Vegeta and Nappa made their way towards the base now, hiding behind something as they saw a soldier go by to not reveal their location.

“How many do you think he brought with him.” Nappa asked.

“At least 100 for sure, but with the Ginyu force here he might have 150. I doubt we’ll have to worry about the regular guys.”

“Why don’t we just take them down as we go?”

“I’d like to not waste energy on such insignificant fools. The Ginyu force will be a big enough problem on their own.”

“Right.”

They moved closer to the base hoping to get deeper in before being seen but alas a long soldier was the one who noticed them.

“Prince Vegeta?” He stammered falling to the ground.

“Shit” Nappa said, grabbing him.

“You're supposed to be dead.”

“Well, what a nice surprise.” Vegeta said as Nappa snapped his neck. They took the scouter off the soldier, listening in to see if anyone else was altered to them being here. Hearing nothing but mindless gibberish the moved deeper into the camp, managing to make it on the spaceship, they found the equipment room, finding new clothes to wear as theirs were still torn up from the fight on planet Earth.

“Well, that's much better.” Nappa said, happy to get those clothes off.

“Yes. It seems they assumed that we had died, so it looks like we have the advantage here.”

“Right.”

“We’ve got them exactly where we want them now.”

As they came out of the room they ran into a herd of soldiers , quickly trying to take them out. It didn't take long for one of them to announce that Vegeta was on the ship. Upon hearing these, Frieza sent the Ginyu Force to greet them, sure that it was no coincidence that he decided not to report that he was alive.

Vegeta and Nappa flew down the halls, making swift turns as they knew they had been found out. Running straight into the Ginyu force, Vegeta and Nappa stepped back.

“Good to see you’re alive and well Vegeta.” Captain Ginyu said.

“Likewise, I’m surprised by a weakling like you stuck around this long.” Vegeta taunted him.

“You know, I’m not surprised that you betrayed us, I knew we couldn’t trust you Saiyans from the start.” Ginyu laughed.

“Such a filthy race they were.” Jeice added in.

“It makes me excited that we get to wipe the rest of them out of existence.” Burter’s mouth was almost watering.

“If you think I’ll be defeated by the likes of you then you're all idiots.” Vegeta boasted.

“It's 5 on 2, you think we can’t do simple math. ” Racoome chuckled.

“Yeah, 5 weaklings.” Nappa noted.

“You shut up!” Racoome said, Flying straight into Nappa, pushing him into a different room.

“Well, it looks like we’ve already started.” Ginyu sighed.

Guldo stepped in front first, taking a deep breath, Freezing time he had gone over to make his first attack on Vegeta. Throwing several punches at him, he exhaled. Vegeta looked down at him, almost laughing at his small punches, feeling barely like mosquito bites.

“Compared to what I went through on Earth it's almost laughable you thought that would work.” Vegeta boosted.

Taken aback by his strength, Guldo took a quick breath in ready to move back, Vegeta was on a different level now. Exhaling closer to Ginyu he thought he would be safe, Jeice not taking any time to start a fight went to throw his first punch. Vegeta caught it, picking him up and throwing him through the wall, firing a small blast towards Guldo before leaving. Following Jeice out, Burter was the first one to his side.

“Yes, Two on one I like those odds.” Vegeta smiled.

While Vegeta was about to take on the other half of the Ginyu force Racoome and Nappa were trading blows left and right.

“I see you ’ ve gotten stronger Nappa.”

“And you haven’t gotten any smarter,'' Nappa said, pulling Racoome's head down slamming it his knee several times before shooting him at point blank range. Racoome ate the blast feeling like it was almost nothing.

“You may be stronger but your blasts still can’t scratch me.” He laughed.

Back on King Kai’s planet he was focused on the fight, curious to who would win.

“What is King Kai?” Goku asked.

“Looking in on Vegeta’s fight.”

“Really?”

“It appears that he’s only gotten stronger now, almost stronger than you.”

“Well, if he defeats this frieza guy then it's fine right.” Krillin asked.

“Its the exact opposite, remember that Vegeta is immortal now, Frieza would have eventually died but if Vegeta takes over he could rule the universe almost. There would be no one to oppose him except Gods and Angels”

“We need to figure it out to get back quickly then.” Piccolo said, approaching.

“Yeah, eventually we’re going to run out of time.” Tien mentioned.

“You mentioned that someone can’t be wished back by Planet Earth’s Dragon Balls right?” Gohan asked Tien.

“Right.”

“Well who made the rules of the dragon balls?”

“Kami did, the Planet Earth’s Dragon Balls work that way because they are within in the dragons power which comes from Kami.” Piccolo noted.

“So if someone else made them, then that means that whoever makes them decides the powers.”

“Do you think we could talk to the people on Piccolo’s Home Planet Namek then? They must have dragon balls if we had some.” Gohan says.

“I assume it could work, but we don’t know what their rules are, or even if Namekians would want to help us.” King Kai thought out loud.

“We still have to try right?” Goku said.

“It is worth a try right?” Krillin asked.

“Fine. But it won’t matter getting wished back will mean nothing if you can’t defeat them.”

King Kai had made a valid point, even if they were able to do something now, there was nothing he could do. Vegeta was stronger now, and even though he had brought him to his last legs he still managed to kill them all. Nappa and Vegeta would be unbeatable to them now.

“Also where would you be wished back to, the Earth is in shambles right now, even if you did defeat them where would you go?”

“That is a problem,” Krillin said.

Devising a plan King Kai, decided he would go talk to King Yemma and the Namekian Grand Elder Guru. Meanwhile the Z fighters would train.

“I don’t know if this will work.” King Kai cautioned.

“We have to try something.” Tien said.

“Agreed.” Piccolo said.

They all split in the groups, Killing sparing with Gohan, Tien with Yamcha and Piccolo with Goku. Tien asked Chiaotzu to sit out this fight worried he might sacrifice himself again. Chiaotzu went to help Chichi with cooking, finding it comforting to be able to make himself useful. While the men were training Bulma was tinkering with another new idea, thinking about going back in time before any of this happened. If she could figure out time travel then she could go back in time and wish that the Saiyans never came to Earth, thus saving them and stopping them from killing everyone. She hadn’t told anyone about this plan, not wanting to get their hopes up. She had hoped that plan A would work, due to the mathematics in the plans showing how many ways that time travel could go wrong, and with limited resources they would probably only have one chance to do this.

King Yemma was almost sure now that he had come up with a solution, he was going to have to make another area for the souls to go, there was no other way around it. Before he could tell his team though King Kai had called out to him.

“We have an idea King Yemma.” He called.

“Is that so?”

“It’ll benefit everyone but it won’t work without you.”

“I’m listening.”

While King Kai and King Yemma figured out what to do, Vegeta, Nappa and the Ginyu force were still going at it. Nappa was trading blows back and for with Recoome, matching his strength and then some, not wanting to lead on that he was playing with him.

“Just wait, you’ll fall.” Racoome proclaimed.

“Not likely.” Nappa said, waiting for him to come at him again. When Racoome flew at him this time he wanted for the right moment, interlocking his fingers and slamming his fist down as hard as he could, hitting Racoome straight into the ground. Not wasting any time, he stepped on Racoome's back, repeatedly doing it adding more and more weight behind his heel, waiting to finally draw blood, he had made a gash and his back. Finally ready to be done with this idiot Nappa stuck both of his hands inside of Racoome's body, but instead of crabbing the spin he started to separate the skin attempting to tear Racoome in half. Ginyu quickly flew over upon hearing Racoomes screams of anguish and terror he came just in time to see Nappa pull him apart completely. Dropping the two parts of the corpse on the ground Nappa couldn’t help but laugh at the sound that Racoomes body had made.

“You sick bastard!” Ginyu said, running toward him.

Nappa was excited now, not thinking he was going to fight Ginyu this early but was happy with the way things turned out. Vegeta didn’t mention anything about saving any of them for him to defeat himself. Since there was nothing stopping him now he could finally give Ginyu the ass kicking he had wanted to since he saw them do that stupid pose for the first time two years ago.

Vegeta barely tired taking on both Burter and Jeice on, they were small compared to him now. They darted around the room throwing and avoiding each other's shots before stepping back for a second.

“Finally deciding to fight me one on one” Vegeta taunted.

“We would have had him if you hadn't punched when you did!” Jeice said.

“Your kicking is totally out of sync! The captain would be pissed.” Burter retorted.

The two angry with each other decided to play Rock-Paper-Scissors, the winner got the fight Vegeta first and the loser couldn’t step in no matter what. Vegeta sat down for a while as they came to numerous ties, wondering if he should have gone first. When then finally came to a winner Jeice sat down, leaving Burter ready to take Vegeta down.


	8. Episode 8

Burter came flying towards Vegeta, throwing a left hooked before stepping back, firing a barrage of blasts pushing him outside now. Waiting for the smoke to clear he saw the same result, and Uninjured a Vegeta.

“I’ll never get tired of that stupid look on your face.” Vegeta mocked.

“Just wait, I’m going to wipe that one off of yours!” He said heading in again. Vegeta waited for him this time, having him get close enough, disappearing now after as he tried to land another punch. Appearing behind him he hit him in the back in three different places, causing him to fall to the ground. Jeice looked on, trying to honor the bet with his teammate but found it hard to. Burter laid there, not sure what he could do now, he couldn't feel his legs, or anything below the neck for that fact. He looked over at Jeice and thought of the memories of him and his team, before Vegeta came down with a final landing. Breaking his neck in one fair swoop.

“Are you ready to meet your demise now too?” Vegeta asked looked at Jeice.

Captain Ginyu was trading blows with Nappa now, still distraught about what happened he couldn’t even look at Racoomes mangled body anymore.

“I’m going to tear you limb from limb.” He threatened throwing more punches.

“I’d like to see you try!” Nappa laughed.

Ginyu had had it all planned out, he was going to switch bodies with this idiot. Always looking for the next upgrade he knew that Nappa might be it, allowing him to possibly get closer to Frieza and take his body too. The Saiyans didn’t know it but they might have shown up at the perfect time to join in his own scheme. Nappa was worried when he slowed down, aware of Ginyu's power he knew that he needed to finish this as quickly as he possibly could. There was no time to weigh and Ginyu would try to switch bodies with him as quickly as he wanted to. Nappa wanted to toy with him but knew it wouldn’t be smart too, sure that Vegeta had finished off the rest of the force by now he had to act fast. Going towards Ginyu he landed a blow right in his face, jumping back immediately so that Ginyu couldn’t grab him, continuing with this patter he hit then back up trying to keep low contact and distance at the same time. Firing off a few blasts in between the shots he knew he would be better to wait for an opening and kill him quickly.

Vegeta went back and forth with Jeice, trading blows Vegeta had figured that Nappa had probably killed one of the other members now too, Jeice was taking too long.

“You think your going to get me that easy, your wrong.” Jeice said, catching his breath.

“I think you're underestimating me. Which is something you might not want to do.” Vegeta cautioned.

Deciding that this will be the end here he gets in Jeice’s face pummeling him as hard as he can pushing him out of the air now, not stopping he had pushed into the ground now. Not giving Jeice anytime to react sealing the deal with one final blast. Leaving Jeice’s body deep in the ground, not even twitching, Vegeta was sure that if he hadn’t killed him he would die soon from his injuries. Looking at the body a little longer before spitting on it, he wasn’t sure which one of these morons pissed him off the most. Going to go finish off what was left of the squad he went looking for Nappa now to see what he has accomplished. Looking around he sensed Nappa energy spiking going over to see that He was fighting with Ginyu. Looking down he saw Racoome’s body and no else's meaning that Guldo was still alive and probably going to tell Frieza about what happened. Though he wasn’t worth killing that stupid power of would probably cause an issue late for them. Vegeta went off now, sure that Nappa would do fine on his own To find Guldo.

King Kai and King Yemma sat there trading ideas. While King Kai’s idea was good it wouldn’t really solve the problem that he was having.

“If we make a new Earth we couldn’t put all the souls back exactly” He said.

“Well, that's where the Namekians come in. If we could wish everyone back.”

“Why would they agree though, while Earth is their sister planet it's not as if there have been any type of communication between the two ?”

“Right but I think if we tell them what's at stake then maybe they might oblige.”

“That is something to consider.”

“The Dragon balls allow three wishes, so we could wish the Earth back and everyone back on it.”

“Right. That would solve the Heaven Realm and Hell Realm and Overworld Realm overpopulation issue.”

“We’d just need you to erase their memories so they forget the after life.”

“That can be done.”

The two come into agreement on what must be done, both finding solutions King Kai returned to the Z fighters who had switched partners now.

“I’ve got good news everyone. King Yemma is also on board with what we’re doing.”

“That’s great!” Goku said.

“We should train a little longer don’t ya think?” Krillin questioned.

“Oh no, my baby Isn’t going out there to fight again.” Chichi protested.

“You’ve been letting him train this long.” Goku argued.

“He’s allowed to train but he will not fight again.”

“ChiChi its not”

“It is a big deal for Goku, I had to watch him die, and that's not something I ever needed to see. You can be as reckless as you want but you can’t keep pulling in into your MMA anymore.”

“I agree that was rough. I’m going to sit this one out.” Yamcha said.

“Seriously? Now?” Goku asked.

“I wasn’t even killed by the saiyans but by their little plant men. I didn’t stand a chance against them before, I won’t now.”

“Well,” Goku couldn’t argue with it.

“It’s just two of them, We the four of us can go.” Krillin said.

“I’ll stay and protect the Earth with Master Roshi but I won’t go after them again. I refuse to willingly walk into my own death again.”

“I understand.” Goku said. As much as he wanted to disagree, Yamcha was one of the weaker ones, He wasn’t there to see what exactly happened, but knowing now that the saiyans weren’t the ones who caused his murder it made more sense that he wanted to sit this one out. Yamcha thanked him, agreeing to keep training with them as it was useful for his protection of Planet Earth.

Ginyu didn’t waste any time trying to affect his body switching attack, Nappa moving out the way wise to his antics. Getting behind him now he needed to end the fight right here and now. Getting behind him he wrapped his leg around his body grabbing Ginyu’s horns and ripping them out of his head and quickly sticking them sharp end out into the purple creature's skull. Moving his legs he let the body drop to the ground. If the horns didn’t kill him the fall would. Landing for a while to catch his breath he figured he should go find Vegeta.

Sayian Prince Vegeta had found Guldo, running now, headed towards clearly Lord Frieza to tell him what he had seen. Waiting for the perfect angle he had fired off a smaller blast now, more concentrated than usual, but still high energy and fast moving. Getting Guldo through the neck he had decapitated the little alien. Guldo only in his last moments being able to see her his killer was, Vegeta was the last image he saw before death.

King Yemma was called back to the front Immediately, being told that there were some rough housers up front. Used to some spirits having issues moving on this was something that was normal. Coming out he had seen the Ginyu force once giving the workers all the trouble.

“Get out of the way, weaklings , don't you know who we are?” Ginyu said.

“It doesn’t matter, if you could just step in this line here.” One of the workers asked.

“We don’t have to listen to you.” Jeice said pushing the worker over.

“That's enough”. King Yemma said putting his foot down.

“Who the Hell are you?” Captain Ginyu asked.

“The person that's going to put you right where you belong.” King Yemma said annoyed.

“But sir there's no room for them.” Another worker commented.

“I’m sure we can figure something out for these 5.” King Yemma said

Instructing his fighters to find some of the least dangerous souls in hell and switching them out. It was something He normally didn’t do but he could have the 5 of them causing a scene or any more trouble in there while they tried to figure things out. With a snap of his fingers he didn't even look at the paperwork, there was nothing to look though the fact that they were so noisy made it an easy enough decision.

“Wow, I ’ ve never seen him so stern before.” One of the workers whispered

“It only happens every thousand or so years. We normally don't have such a rowdy group. But when we do it always upsets King Yemma. ” Another one answered.

“Wow. I’ve never seen it before.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty terrifying.”

King Yemma sat down now waiting on King Kai to now enact his plan, this was all he could do now.

A soldier ran into the Frieza room, Vegeta and Nappa had now started taking down the other soldiers on the other side of the camp now, not caring about sneaking around anymore now that there was no one stranger than Frieza to oppose them.

“Lord Frieza, it's terrible the Ginyu force has been defeated.” He yelled.

“Can we put them in a Medical Machine?”

“Sir I think they're two far gone for that.” The Soldier said thinking of their mangled bodies.

“This is unacceptable.” Frieza said angry now. Who the hell did Vegeta and Nappa think they were storming his ship and killing everyone. It was time for him to put them in their place. Never one to get his hands dirty he was happy that would be the one to tear Vegeta limb from limb.

Vegeta flew through the camp blowing up everything in sight, wanting to make sure that Frieza had no way to escape from the planet and had no way to call for help or back up. Flying up and out of the ship he watched as the explosions expanded and stretched through the ship. Firing more from the outside now he was hoping to draw Frieza out, there was no one left now except him and them. Frieza came out of his ship annoyed at the Sayin looking him right in the eye.

“What do you think you're doing!” He yelled approaching him.

“Having a little fun.” Vegeta smirked.

“Of course a monkey like you would enjoy something like this.” Frieza insulted.

“You won ’ t be talking like that in a few moments.”

“Someones got some confidence. Come now, Vegeta do you really think that the likes of you can defeat me?”

“Underestimating me, will not end well for you.”

Frieza flew up to him, throwing the first blast, Vegeta dodged it, firing off a shot, following behind it assuming that Frieza was going to dodge his blast. Freiza didn’t instead decide to take the blast head on. Vegeta looked for an opening being warded off by Frieza’s tail. Not letting up, he grabbed the tail pulling as hard as he could using it to throw Frieza to the ground. Nappa finally found the two looking for somewhere to sit and wait for Vegeta, Not wanting to head back to the ship in case someone was still left alive.

“No lackeys here? Nappa’s Going to be bored.” Vegeta asked, trying to pinpoint exactly where Zarbon and Dodoria were.

“I don’t need Zarbon or Dodoria to handle you.” Frieza said, getting angry.

“Touchy are we?”

“Shut up. What made you think you could defeat me in the first place?”

“Simple, I’m not the biggest fear.”

“And that is?” Frieza laughed.

“A Super Saiyan.”

“There's no way you're a Super Saiyan, they aren’t real. It's only an Urban Legend. ” Frieza looked like he was starting to panic.

“If it was only a legend then why did you destroy My Home Planet Vegeta?”

“Because the saiyans were of no use to me anymore.”

“Because you thought one of them could possibly become one. That's why, because you knew that a Super Saiyan had the power to overthrow you. And you were right to be scared.” Vegeta flew towards him again. The two sharing fist in there air now, bouncing around landing a few hits and dodging others Frieza stepped back again. Using his scanner to read Vegeta’s strength he started to laugh.

“If this is a Super Saiyan I was worried for nothing.”

“Are you still using scanners to determine strength? Now that is laughable.” Vegeta teased. During the time training he had learned how to hide his power level as Kakarot did to him. Now understanding how easy it was for someone to underestimate them all he couldn’t believe how he had fallen into the same trap he was setting for Frieza.

“Those scanners will tell you nothing.” Vegeta said charging in again.

“They’ve never been wrong!” Frieza said, firing several blasts after another. He was determined to beat Vegeta in his first form.

Vegeta went in again throwing blasts and punches a like, finally finding an opening he didn’t waste, hitting Frieza over and over again until they separated again.

“Maybe you are stronger but not a Super Saiyan.”

“Let’s find out.”

Vegeta ran in again, getting the upper hand he was sure now that frieza was going to fall by his hand. Frieza catching his hand this time tossing him away.

“Don’t get cocky!” Frieza yelled following it up with his death beam.

Vegeta dodged flying around the beam like a corkscrew. Frieza not holding back threw two death saucers his way. Vegeta blew through both of them flying straight forward towards him still. Landing a punch on Frieza’s face causing him to spin and fly towards the ground. Upon landing he stopped for a second, thinking that he didn’t have to waste any more time. Screaming as his body began to glow, blowing off his first piece of body arm at first.

“So that was the big show?” Vegeta laughed.

“Not even.” Frieza said, still powering up the ground under him began to sink in. The rocks and pebbles around him are rising up now. His neck started to stretch elongating as his body began to triple in size. Almost the height of Nappa now the Saiyans watched as the new Frieza now towered over them now, wondering when he would stop growing he was taller than Nappa, laughing as his body grew more and more. The horns in her head grow out and start to turn into a U-shape like bulls.

“You're in for it now, my second form makes the one your familiar with look as gentle as a sleeping kitten.” He laughed.

Vegeta was taken aback by the power oozing off of him, It had almost made him nervous. But he was too deep in now to stop fighting now.

Back on King Kai’s Planet King Kai had decided that it was time now to ask the Grand Elder of Namekians about the Dragon Balls. Calling out to him now with Goku and others listening in.

“Grand Elder.” He called.

“Yes? Who is this?”

“My name is King Kai of Northern Universe 7, and while you don’t know me I have a favor to ask of you. ”

“I see. What is this request?”

“We request the use of your Dragon Balls.” Goku said.

“How do you know of the Dragon balls?”

“A Namakian named Kami came to our plant, creating them for use on Earth.”

“Ahh, then if you have your own I must know why you require ours.”

“Planet Earth was blown up by Saiyans. The Dragon balls with them.”

“And what will you do with these wishes?”

“We just want to put Planet Earth back. The two Saiyans that blew up the planet used the dragon balls there to wish for Immortality. They could before coming for Namek next to destroy the other set of Dragons balls.”

“I see.”

“Grand Elder. I beg of you please, We promise no harm will come to your people from use.”

“Very well”

“We just need two wishes.” Goku begged.

“That is fine. Give us time. We must gather them.” He said before cutting off connection.

“Looks like we did!” He celebrated.

“Really? They went for it?” Krillin was surprised.

“They are clearly a peaceful Alien Race, must explain while Kami is so nice.” Tien said.

“Piccolo is nice too now.” Gohan defended.

“Back to training squirt.” Piccolo yelled from behind.

“Yeah, real nice.” Krillin laughed.

While the boys went back to training Bulma had almost perfected her invention. The only thing that came in handy about being dead was that she couldn’t die of sleep deprivation. Though she wasn’t exactly able to hide it from the others they didn’t really bother her after she had built beds for them all. Looking at it she was in awe, it seemed that it was no longer needed but she could go back in stop and stop them from getting immortality she thought. But how, sitting looking at her work she thought about seeing how everything else worked out now. Maybe the Saiyans would never come back, they assumed that they had blown up the Earth, there was no reason for them to return for any reason. Putting the idea in her back pocket she hit a button turning the time machine into a capsule. Laying in bed that night she had thought about the Saiyan with the hair. He was decent looking and had she not been with Yamcha and he was a little nice maybe they would have gone out. Maybe. She yawned, turning over and trying to push them all out of her head. In a few days this whole thing would be over and it would be like it never happened.


	9. Episode 9

Vegeta and Frieza were still trading punches now, seeming to be at equal strength neither of them giving the other an opening. Vegeta felt more confident with every punch he threw, making Frieza more and more uneasy. How could Vegeta fight like this, before he left he was a weakling like the rest of the soldiers here, here he was going toe to toe with him. What happened on that Planet Earth he went to, who did he encounter that helped him power up in such a short length of time. Nappa sat back grinning now, sure that it was in the bag. He was a little worried at first thinking that they might not be able to stop Frieza but Vegeta even if he was struggling didn’t seem to show it.

“Poor Frieza looks like your little light show amounted to nothing.”

“This is on my second form, if you think that you could even touch in my third form then you are clearly the one that is underestimating,” Frieza said not fazed.

The third form you say? Well, let’s see it then since you're so sure of yourself.” Vegeta said, stepping back.

“Is that so?”

“By all means take your time.” Vegeta laughed.

“You're going to regret this.”

“You said something like that before changing into this form did you not?”

Vegeta pretended to be bored. Though he didn’t show it he was a little winded. Curious to what other forms Frieza had he still kept going. Sure that the eventual over power would only help him in the long run. Taking the same stance again Frieza called his power once more, this time a red aura dripping off of him. As pink lightning began to cover him his body began to shift again. Two horns now protruding out of his back, the parts around his shoulders now stuck out like armor. His head now growing back behind him elongated now. The nows he once had his face backward away from his head. his voice even deeper now he didn’t change in size at all.

“Ready to play now?” He asked. His body moved before he finished the sentence. Knocking Vegeta around the sky like a pinball machine. His punches were harder now, hitting vital spots with every punch Frieza had planned on Killing Vegeta right then and there.

Nappa finally stood up, the board of all the playing around he wanted a turn with the monster. Attacking him from behind makes him turn his attention to him now, Nappa now distracting him long enough for Vegeta to have some time for himself. Vegeta landed, normally being angry with Nappa for cutting into his fight but decided it was fine for now.

“Oh, a new toy.” Frieza said, punching Nappa in the face.

Nappa took the punch, backing up and wiping the blood from his mouth. He smiled at Frieza ready for more. The Ginyu force had bored him, they weren’t the match up that he was expecting them to be. Thinking they would have been stronger especially Ginyu it was a let down that it didn't take him long to kill them. Firing off blasts, Frieza now used them as a smokescreen coming down with both hands hitting Freiza in the head sending him to the ground. Frieza was excited now, finding it easier to get shots in on Nappa because he was bigger. While his shots covered more ground on Vegeta’s puny body, Nappa was a giant target.

“I didn’t think you were so weak!” Nappa said, flying towards him.

“This is only a warm up,” Frieza said coming towards him again. Firing off his death cannon he made sure not to miss, Nappa moving out of the way just in time, losing a finger. Not bothered by the lost digit he continues fighting, throwing more punches trading back and for with Frieza.

“You know it doesn’t matter who fights me, I’m going to kill you both.” Frieza boasted.

“I’m sure you thought that, but you're the one whose going to be dying today.” Nappa laughed.

Frieza was still not letting up, firing off more and more blasts, sending them down like Hellfire raining down he was sure this would end Nappa. Nappa watched as the slew came down upon him, dogging the best he could before finally being taken over by the blast. Taking more and more hits he only got a second to rest after they all stopped. Frieza landed on top of him crushing his organs making spit out blood. Not finished, Frieza yanked his right up, pulling it hard enough for Nappa to scream. Forming a death disk with his hand he used it to chop Nappa’s arm off from the shoulder. Nappy held the area where his arm was, rolling around in pain as he felt the same pain Tien did when he took his forearm. Vegeta stood up now taking another go at him now, pushing him off a Nappa before pummeling him again. Nappa got up, looking for a hot piece of metal to seal the open wound before it could get infected. Finding a piece of the ship that was still on fire on the other end he quickly threw himself against it, not wanting to pick it up and risk burning his only hand. Sitting back on the sideline again he watched as Vegeta threw more blasts. Getting behind Frieza pulling his tail hard enough this time to effectively rip it off.

“You insolent brat!” Frieza said, stepping back now.

Vegeta was tired of this game of cat and mouse, having his on power up now, he started to draw in all his energy. Starting out with a low groan that eventually turned into a scream his eyes rolled to the back of his head has his whole body tingles all over. Lighting covering his body as he started to power up more. Frieza stepped back now, nervous, what was the power surge? Surely there is no way that Super Saiyans were real, it was an Urban Legend bluff to get everyone scared of them. That’s all a stupid legend that none of them could ever show evidence for. Vegeta’s hair began to glow, switching between black and golden locks now, this power aura came over him, wrapping around him. His eyes returning to normal now he could only pity Frieza, he understood his fear. If his underlings had power like this, he would have done the same thing.

“The next time you decide on eliminating a race. Make sure you kill them all.” Vegeta said. Moving at almost lightning speed, he jumped around Frieza and landed each punch and blast that he threw at him. Breaking the horns off of his head before kneeing him in the stomach it had quickly become a one sided fight. Nappa watched Vegeta pass over the threshold putting nothing but the distance between his strengths. He couldn’t believe that the legend was true either.

“Give me hell Vegeta.” He cheered him on. Fully understanding now that Vegeta had more pride in his race than anyone. That it wasn’t that he didn’t care that planet Vegeta was destroyed, but that he was more upset than anyone. Instead of weeping crafting a plan to make sure that he avenged them. Vegeta had been waiting for this moment, savoring it, dreaming about the day that he would tear Frieza limb from limb. While his race was stupid for falling under the power of this Dictator it didn’t matter. 

“That's Enough!” Frieza yelled back. He has been overrun by the Saiyan.

“What's the matter Frieza, ready to admit defeat.”

“You should be proud of Vegeta, Not many have ever seen my fourth and final form.”

“Oh, there's more to the freak show?”

“Using humor to hide fear? That's new.”

“Just show me your damn light show again.”

Frieza laughed now. Vegeta was such a fool for letting him get to his final form. Cracks began to break and splinter through Frieza's skin, like a broken vase. Causing wind to swirl around like a tornado he had released so much power that he had made a clearing in the sky, making able to see space through the opening. As the smoke cleared there was a shorter figure now, more well rounded, Frieza ’ s head had gone back to normal now, in a circular shape getting rid of the horns altogether. His body was now mostly white with small circles of purple on his shoulders, head, forearms, with a small piece on his chest. His eyes red now with square holes where his ears should be.

“You look even less threatening now, I think you should rename your forms.” Vegeta laughed.

“It's good to laugh, make sure you savor it, as you won’t be able to for much longer. ” Frieza cracked a smile before grabbing Vegeta by the throat, holding on firmly the drug him in the ground dragging him along as hard and fast as he could. Not finished yet Frieza threw him deeper in, proceeding to jump on top of him, landing harder and harder this time.

“Is what you consider strong!” He continued to push him deeper.

“A hair color change doesn’t make you stronger I’m afraid. ” He laughed.

“What's wrong? Jealous of the golden locks?” Vegeta said, grabbing his foot on the last landing. Taking one of Frieza’s toes off he was going to be at his limit soon. Not waiting for Frieza to attack he then grabbed him by the neck, squeezing harder and harder.

“Face it Frieza, I am stronger than you this will be your end.”

“Not likely.'' Frieza wiped around his tail aiming for Vegeta’s blind spot. Vegeta caught it with his hand and slowly pulled it off. Frieza screamed as his tail was slowly and painfully pulled off, looking for an opening blasting Vegeta in the face at point blank range. Vegeta took it, not letting him stop him. Throwing Frieza’s tail aside now he tightened his grip on Frieza's neck, making him choke now.

“Maybe if you just admit that I’m stronger then you I ’ ll let you go.”

“You insolent“ He choked out.

“None of that now, you need to conserve your breath, it's fading fast.”

“I’ll kill you.”

“I don’t see that happening from this position.”

Freiza tried punching him now. Vegeta catching the other hand, doing the same thing with the trail slowly but surely ripping it off. Tossing it in the air and blowing it up.

“Just beg for your life and I’ll leave.” He toyed with Lord Freiza.

“I would never.”

“That's fine. I was hoping you’d decline.” Vegeta laughed again, blasting off one of his legs now.

“Nappa, would you like an arm? I mean it’s only fair. He took you.” Vegeta offered.

“I think I will.”

“Do you touch me you ingrate!” Freiza yelled angrily.

Nappa walked over to him, ripping off the other arm now leaving him with just a leg.

“Mind if I take this too?” He asked, ripping the other leg off.

Leaving Frieza with just ahead now the two laughed at him.

“Just you wait! This isn’t over.” He yelled.

“My offer still stands, beg for your life.” Vegeta’s face turned completely serious again.

“Go to hell.”

Vegeta took that as his answer. Putting his hand on top of his head, He started to twist Frieza's head and a corkscrew motion. Turning it as tightly as he could as if he was twisting off a top. Frieza’s screams were silenced, all the two could hear now was the sounds of his bones cracking as he blood gushed out of his eyes and ears now. Sick of looking at his face, Vegeta blasted his head clean off. Dropping the mangled torso he had used up the last of his power. The glow on his body falling off of him he had felt back on his ass now. Sitting looking around at the mess they had made.

The Grand Elder called for King Kai again when he was ready telling him that they had gathered all the dragon balls now and were ready. Goku speaking with him again thanked him for helping out once more. Before The Grand Elder called on the dragon once more. He had one more request of the Z fighters.

“Anything you name it!” Goku said.

“I’d like everyone to retain their memories so that they are no longer ignorant of the world and Fraud around them.”

“If that's what it takes then sure I agree,” Goku said.

“Arise great dragon, Porunga.”

“What is your wish?” Porunga asked.

“Return Planet Earth and its people back to its status before the Saiyans destroyed it.”

“So be it.” Porunga fulfilled wish

The shards of Earth that were spread through the solar system all came flying back. As if they were hoping in on something. Collecting and growing in mass by the second it was as if the Earth was always there.The people all popping back to where they were originally before it blew up. Bulma, Master Roshi, Chichi, and others back at Kami house. Goku and the other Z fighters back at the meeting places of the Saiyans. Even the reporters were placed back in their original spots. Everyone had retained memories of what had happened , taking a hard look at themselves, they knew now what their fate would be.

“What happened? How are we alive?” The reporter asked her cameraman.

“I have no idea, one minute I was in heaven with my mother and now I’m back here.” He said shrugging.

While the Satan family was happy to be alive again, Mr.Satan was sure that things had changed between him now. His wife still gave him the horrid look she did when he was dragged off to Hell Realm.

“Don’t leave Me. I promise I’ll change.” He begged.

“I’d hope so, a glimpse of Hell Realm should have been a good enough lesson.” His wife said.

“So no more faking it Daddy!” Videl said.

“Right, you betcha Kiddo.” He said hugging them. All anger aside they were all happy to be back together again.

All around the world people were wondering what happened, looking around trying to figure out if it was a dream or not. People who had been killed in the middle of crimes walked away now. After seeing what they were in for they saw that it wasn’t worth it.

The White House was in an uproar, unsure of what happened the president couldn’t believe he was okay. Checking on both his wife and child they hugged each other.

“What happened?” He asked one of the scientists.

“If I knew”

“I want a full report on the last couple of months. I want it written up and filed away in case this ever happens again. And I want it filed under top secret.” He barked.

“Yes sir!” All of the secret service men moved now trying to write down everything that they remembered in the past month.

King Yemma and the workers all relaxed now, all the souls disappearing, reports flew in of Heaven Realm and Hell Realm And Otherworld Realm being back to normal. King Yemma placed all the souls back where they belong, looking around glad that he wasn’t over loved anymore. Right as he was about to relax another soul came in cursing and screaming.

“Who the hell do you think you are!” Freiza yelled.

“Another one?” He said looking. Seeing Freiza walking in he gladly stamped his paperwork sending him to the deepest pits of hell.

The Z Fighters all meet up at Kami house, they had to come up with a plan.

“So what now?” Krillin asked.

“We got after him,” Goku said.

“You can’t be serious.” Krillin mocked.

“Bulma, want to go to space?” Goku asked, smiling.


	10. Episode 10

Vegeta and Nappa rested for a while, looking at the damage they had done to Freiza and his troops they had felt a sense of accomplishment. 

“That was almost too easy.”  Nappa had laughed now looking at the death and chaos they had caused.

“It was easier then I thought it would be,”  Vegeta said. 

Thinking of the nightmare fuel he had witnessed between all of Frieza’s different transformations and forms, he would be happy if he never saw another creature like him again.

“Now what?”  Nappa asked.

“We rest for a bit, and then we take over the universe.”  Vegeta smiled villainously. 

Nappa thought it was strange that universe domination was their next plan but he had to admire Vegeta’s ambition. But they could both agree on the fact that there was no one that could stop them now. King Cold was nowhere near as strong as his son, and by the time he would know what had happened they would have already killed him. Frieza was hated by all even the men under him so it wasn't  like they had to worry about anyone attempting to avenge his death. 

“Will we be leaving soon?”  Nappa asked.

“Let us rest for a bit. When we get back to the shuttle we can leave this awful planet and what was left on it behind.”  Vegeta said laying back on his back now. He was on top of the world, he had avenged his home planet and after this fight would only get stronger. No one was going to be able to stop him again, and with the fear of death no longer looming over him he could now do as he pleased. They rested for a little bit longer before returning to the ship.

“Where are we going now Vegeta?”  Nappa said.

“King Cold is another alien I’d like to annihilate.”  Vegeta smiled. 

“Well, I sure it wouldn’t take too much time to get to him,”  Nappa said sitting up.

“ I like the way you think Nappa. ” 

Back on earth, the humans were still unsure of everything, as they got back to life as normal. Some of them had found it strange to be back in their bodies again. Getting used to not being hungry or sleepy or anything like they had become strangers in their won bodies. The churches were packed now with atheism at an all time low, and conspiracies at an all time high.

“You can’t honestly tell me you think that wasn’t the afterlife (Hell Realm, Otherworld Realm, Heaven).”  A man said to his friend at the bar.

“ I ’ m just saying, how could it be? ”

“ The world blew up man? Where else would it be? ”

“ But did you see the world blow up? I feel like there's more to it then that man. ”

“ Some did and some didn ’ t but you have to agree we all died. ”

“ I don ’ t know man. I didn ’ t see my grandma up there and she should have gone to Heaven Realm or Otherworld Realm. ”

“ So the orge looking guy with the ears then? How do you explain that? ”

“ Duh, we were all sent to a video game or something. ”

“ Honestly? ”

“Yeah, man.”  The other guy held his ground. 

People had started posting their death status on their dating sites so that men and women would know if they were dating a good or bad person. 

Hercule Satan on the other hand couldn ’ t get his wife to believe that he wasn ’ t a bad person.

“Honestly sweetheart, I promise that the fighting was the only thing I lied about.”  He pleaded with his angry wife.

“ How am I supposed to believe that? ”

“ You think just because I lied a little about fighting that I ’ m a bad person? ”

“Here I was, telling everyone that my husband was this great fighter and lifesaver and here you were lying about it.”  She was so embarrassed thinking of the way she used to talk to the other wives about him, gloating and parading around on his arm. 

“Do you even know those fighters that your so called helping?”  Videl asked. 

“ What do you mean honey?" He asked.

“Those guys, you know, the ones at the tournament that you said you knew.”  She frowned.

“Well, honey I can explain that too.”  He said.

“No need, we’re done with this.”  His wife threatened.

“I promise. I promise that this was the only thing I lied about.”  He said hanging off of her pants now.

She looked down at her husband, covered in snot and tears, she knew that he wasn ’ t lying now. Her husband might have been a fraud but his tears were genuine, she rolled her eyes looking down in defeat as she decided she would stay with the buffoon she married.

Angel Whis looked at his notes as he got ready to make God of Destruction Beerus up from one of his world famous maps.

“That's odd.”  He said out loud to himself.

“What is sir?”  One of the servants passing by asked.

“ Tell me, have we heard anything from Frieza? ” 

“No, sir I don ’ t think so, not in a while.”

“ Odd, I could have sworn he was conquering another planet. ”

“You' d have to check sir. But we haven’t received any distress call or anything like that.”

“I won’t worry about it for now I guess,”  Whis said putting the thought to the back of his mind. The Angel was sure that he had kept tabs on everything that was happening but every once in a while he would fall a little behind. Besides the sector that Frieza was in normally caused little to no trouble for them. 

Woke up from his slumber ready to go back to training, getting up he had walked into the kitchen to greet Chichi, was already up. Gohan was at the table studying and eating when his father sat down.

“Are you sure he has to start studying right now?”  Goku asked as his wife sat a plate down in front of him. 

“ Yes, just because the world exploded doesn ’ t mean that he doesn't have to keep up with his studies. ”

“It kind of does,”  Goku said shoveling food into his mouth.

“Oh what to do you know?”  She asked while sitting down.

“ It ’ s okay Dad, I don ’ t mind. ”

Gohan had welcome the normality back to his life, he had been spending his nights having nightmares about the things he saw. No one to ever be afraid of death, he knew that it was logical, but his life had seriously changed with in the past year. From being kidnapped to watching his father be killed twice by a Sayian, he had trained with a Namekian and then watched all of his friends including himself be killed and ripped apart by more aliens looking for his father. He was actually happy when his mom said he couldn ’ t go fight with the others when they left for the off world. He had had enough with the aliens and all the death, he just wanted to live a normal life like a normal kid now, wishing he never knew his father's true nature as Sayian. 

“Well, whenever you are ready to get back to training camp.”  Goku smiled softly at his son.

“Sure dad, I’ll let you know.”  Gohan lied. 

He was pretty sure he was a pacifist now and could care less about fighting or anything close to it, though he did want to see Piccolo more often as the two have become very close since they started training.

After breakfast Goku had made his way to Bulma ’ s, if they were going to go after the Saiyans ’ s they were going to need a good spaceship, and the only person that could do that was her or Dr.Briefs.


	11. Episode 11

Vegeta and Nappa got back in their ship now, setting coordinate for King Cold, they had both decided that they should probably cut the bloodline off since they had already killed Frieza. Nappa had set the coordinates in, sitting back her he stopped to wonder now, what was never after all of this. 

“ Vegeta? ”

“What is it?”  Vegeta was sitting back in the chair with his eyes still closed. 

“ How are we going to deal with the gods? ”

“ What do you mean? ”

“ I mean, If we decide to take over the universe we will eventually run into them right? ”

“ Don ’ t worry about it, I doubt the milky way is even something that they worry about. If the gods were so on top of things wouldn ’ t they have stopped us from becoming Immortal in the first place? ”

“ I guess. ”

Nappa had never really thought of it that way, not that he was scared of anything, but Vegeta wasn ’ t seeing the bigger picture, even if the had big plans it wasn ’ t as if the gods were going to let them do what they pleased. No one was going to be safe from conviction if that were the case.

“ Stop worrying. How long until King Cold? ”

“ Just a week, he ’ s not too far away actually. ”

“ He and his son had such a gross relationship, I ’ m glad we're going to kill him off. ”

“ What about his brother? ”

“ What brother? ”

“ You know Frieza ’ s older brother Cooler? ”

“ That's just a rumor started by some idiot. If Frieza had a brother I ’ m pretty sure one of us would have seen the idiot. ”

“Whatever you say Vegeta,”  Nappa said turning back to the controls. 

They began their journey to kill King Cold and whomever else was left of his army. 

When Goku got the Bulma ’ s she was already outside working on something. 

“What’s all this?”  He asked looking at the egg shaped machine.

“A time machine.”  She said not looking up.

“You are  going to go back in time? ”

“ Not exactly. It ’ s more of a contingency plan for next time. ”

“ Next time? ”

“Do you honestly think that this won’t happen again? We obviously know that there are Aliens out there and that they are way more advanced than us. I’m just making sure that the next time some assholes show up in a space ship someone can go back and warn us.”  She said turning a bolt.

“ Well, could it wait maybe? ”

“What do you want Goku.”  She frowned.

“ I was hoping that maybe you had a space ship Laying around? ”

“ Laying around? ”

“I don’t know.”  Goku joked.

“ Fine, sure, hold on. ”

She got up leading him inside to find her father.

“Wait! Do you actually have one?”  Goku asked.

“ Of course not you idiot, Dad might have something started, we have to check the capsules, and stuff. ”

When they walked in Panchy was serving her husband lemonade as he was working under a hovercar.

“If it isn’t Goku and Bulma.”  She said announcing their presence.

“Hi Mrs. Brief, how are you?”  Goku asked.

“I’m good, just dealing with the trauma of being murdered.”  She smiled cheerily. 

It never amazed Bulma at the number of things that Panchy could say in a cheery tone to make it seem less horrible. 

“Right, Um Dr. Briefs, would you happen to have a spaceship laying around?”

“Not laying around but I’m sure it wouldn’t take too much time to build one.”  He said stepping away from his work.

“ Really? Do you think you and Bulma could help me out? ”

“Well Bulma was working on something speaking of that, I think I protected your formula.”  He said to Bulma.

“Don’t worry about that, for now, dad, I’ll help you build it just so he can get out of my hair. Besides I’ve been meaning to go to space.”  She said starting to be fascinated with the idea. 

“Thanks!”  He said. 

He had to get going now and gather up the rest of the fighters in the time that it would take to build the ship they were going to be training, at least the people that wanted to go that is. 

The US President looked around the oval office, waiting to hear back he wanted to know exactly who was responsible for what had happened to them if it had really happened in the first place. He wasn ’ t quite sure what to make of it, the public had clearly known that something had happened but there was no official statement about it. 

“So what exactly happened here?”  He asked one of the leading scientists on his team.

“ We ’ re not quite sure sir. ”

“I’m getting tired of that answer.”  He sighed. 

“Well, science can’t really answer it. If anything all I can say know is that we could very well be in the afterlife (Hell Realm, Overworld Realm, Heaven Realm) still, but it seems that people are still dying and others who were dead before the explosion remain dead. ”

“ So we just have to ignore this thing? ”

“Not ignore it sir, but we did learn something and that is, that there is life on other planets.”  The Scientist was very happy with his discovery.

“What we did learn, start looking into their landing, go out to where they were, ask the locals who were there and meet up with Dr Briefs if I recall he lives around the area.”  The US President ordered.

“ Right Sir. ”

“ And Send in a Priest, maybe he has a better idea of what happened. ” 

The Scientist left, leaving the door open behind him, letting the Priest in. 

Piccolo decided that while he wanted on Goku that he would go and asked Kami about their home planet. 

“Oh,  hello, Piccolo.”  Mr. Popo greeted him as he walked into the watchtower.

“ Where ’ s Kami? ”

“ Oh, Well if you don ’ t mind waiting “

“That won’t be necessary Mr. Popo,”  Kami said coming up behind him. 

“Kami,”  Piccolo said almost as a greeting.

“ What can I help you with? ”

“All my life I thought I was a demon, but when the Saiyans came, they said that I was a  Namekian.”  Piccolo got straight to the point, if anyone was going to tell him the truth about his origins it would be him.

“ Yes, Demon was the name that Humans gave us before we split I came here, as a small child. ”

“ Why would you abandon our Homeplanet Namek? ”

“ Something devastated the land, I ’ m not quite sure what it was, as I was just a mere child, but I came here and stayed here. ”

“ And you just never tried to go back? ”

“I got used to the Humans here, I had no way of reaching home and had no way of speaking with my planet again, so I moved on, I met the Guardian of the Planer Earth and from there split with you.”  Kami sat down now.

“Well, it seems that the planet wasn't as devastated as you thought.”  Piccolo sat down next to him. 

“ Is that so? ”

“ The Saiyans mentioned it, and they didn't say anything about our race being extinct or anything like that. Northern Kai aka King Kai asked the Elder from the Planet Namek to wish us back to life. ”

“ Well, I ’ m glad our Race could survive. ”

“ Tell me, are we of peaceful people? ”

“ Yes, though we have produced great warriors, we do not, strike first. ”

“ Figures. ” 

Piccolo got up, he had gotten all the information out of Kami that he could have, Goku was going to outer space soon, and this would be the perfect time for him to see his own planet in the flesh.


	12. Episode 12

As the ship approached King Cold's location Vegeta was ripe with anticipation. This was something that he had been looking forward to for a while now, and if he was lucky would be able to do away with those annoying sidekicks of Frieza ’ s: Zarbon and Dodoria. 

“We should be landing soon, would you like to land close?”  Nappa asks the pilot the ship.

“Actually let’s lay low for a few days, I’d like to see if Frieza’s demise has reached anyone else yet,”  Vegeta said.

“That would be a good idea, if it has then they might be ready for us.”  Nappa speculated. 

“ Exactly. ” 

Nappa landed this ship a few clicks away, they were still wearing their old ratty clothes and would have to get new uniforms if they wanted the fit in. 

“This planet seems a little off,”  Nappa said looking around the desolate place. Even when landing they hadn’t seen any signs of life. Normally the wildlife would have some sort of reaction to a  foreign ship landing but it was almost like there was none.

“You hear that Nappa?”  Vegeta asked.

“ No ”

“Exactly, It ’ s like nothing else on this planet is breathing.”

“ You think cold did this? ”

“Unlikely, he was never the destroyer nor the one to get his hands dirty, I wonder what he would be doing here,”  Vegeta said still looking around the area. 

“ Maybe he was just waiting then? ”

“No, somethings off,”  Vegeta said. 

They began to walk through the open field that the had landed in, looking for somewhere to set up camp for the night they knew that this was going to be a long journey, and without their Scouters, they were almost walking in blindly. 

Beerus woke up from his slumber feeling just as tired as when he fell asleep in the first place. 

“Good Morning Lord Beerus,”  Whis said already in God’s face.

“Gah! Don’t scare me like that Whis, give me some time to wake up, before you get so close.”  He yawned.

“ Sorry about that, but you ’ ve been sleeping for a while now, I thought we should get you prepped and ready to continue working. ”

“Right, rightFill me in.”

“After your bath,”  Whis said handing him a towel. 

Beerus ’ s face contoured in a sick manner, he had hated baths so much and wasn' t in the mood for one. But Whis would probably keep bothering him about it so he might as well do it now. Steeping into the bath he had ordered several serves to make some food for him. His tongue was dry after that long nap and he needed something to make him feel better. 

“Whis!”  He called from that bath.

“How can I help you, sir?”  Whis stood at the edge of that bath.

“ How long have I been asleep? ”

“ About 50 years sir. ”

“ That ’ s pretty short, why ’ d you wake me? ”

“ You told me too. ”

“I don’t recall that.”  Beerus yawned again.

Whis had a feeling he would say that, hitting the end of his staff against the floor twice as a piece of time played out for the god in front of him, asking the angel to indeed wake him up. 

“Whatever what have I missed?”  Beerus said sinking into the water. 

“ Well ” 

Whis began to cover everything he could leading up to the last piece of the most recent information he had discovered. 

“Frieza? Defeated? By Who?”  Beerus asked sitting up in the water.

“It appears to be two Saiyans?”  Whis said thinking back.

“ Strange, I thought they were extinct. ”

“ Apparently Freiza kept a few of him in his army even after he obliterated their Homeplanet Vegeta. ”

“ That idiot, if you destroy the planet you have to kill them all. ”

“ Other than those two are there any more left? ”

“There appears to be one on the Planet Earth but he’s not making much of a  ruckus.”

“Planet  Earth? Didn’t I send an asteroid to destroy that planet some time ago?”

“You caused an extinction event that's about it,”  Whis said looking back.

“ Right. And where are the Saiyans now? ” 

“ Apparently on the same planet as King Cold. ”

“Good riddance then,”  Beerus said laughing.

“ Right, sir. Your dinner is ready. ” 

“ Finally! ”

Beerus jumped out of the bath happy to eat food again running past Whis. Whis found something a bit off about the Saiyan ’ s, deciding not to say anything to Beerus yet he decided that he would keep tabs on them and see what their endgame was. 

Goku gathered up a bag at home, stopping to see his wife and son off before he and a few others went to train with King Kai again.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?”  He asked Gohan one more time.

“He’s sure,”  Chichi answered for her son.

“ Gohan? ”

“Yeah dad, I would like to stay, with the other good luck for me.”  He waved this father off. 

Goku went straight to MMA Master Roshi’s house, everyone agreeing to meet there before they all went to King Kai ’ s together. When Goku got there Krillin, Piccolo and Tien were waiting for him.

“ Are you guys ready? ” 

“Of course.”  Tien and Krillin said.

“I’m surprised you actually wanted to come,”  Goku said to Piccolo.

“Don’t get the wrong idea, the Earth is back and I couldn't care less, but I am interested in space. ”

“Oh?”  Goku said.

“ Here's the deal, I help you defeat the Saiyans and you make a stop at Planet Namak before we come home on Planet Earth. ” 

“Deal,”  Goku said. 

Asking everyone to touch his shoulder he placed two fingers on his forehead and instant transmitted them back to King Kai ’ s planet.

“You know Goku, it’s hard to miss you if you're always here.”  King Kai said in a flat voice. 

Bubbles made a sound that seemed like he had also agreed.

“ Oh come on King Kai, we ’ re just here to train so more until we go after the Saiyans. ”

“Yeah yeah, you humans are so needy.”  King Kai said going back to sun tanning.

“Don’t tell me you are not going to help us.”  Goku frowned. 

“Start running laps. After every lap the gravity here with becoming heavier and heavier for you.”  He said not looking towards the group.

“All right!”  Goku jumped for joy as he started to jog around the little planet. 

With the Z fighters off training again, Bulma and her father's were still hard at work trying to make sure that the space ship would be ready to go in time. 

“It’s sort of small,”  Bulma said looking at the spaceship that had almost fit in their living room.

“Is it small or is the living room just huge?”  Dr. Briefs laughed.

“Be serious for one moment will you?”  She rolled her eyes.

“Well, how many of them are going? Because we have to make bigger thrusters if it’s taking all of that weight.”  Her Dad calculated. 

“ Right, and the shell might have to be harder too, we have to account for the fact that the different planet they go to might has different gravity and stratosphere, they could die on impact if this isn ’ t tough enough. ” 

“ That ’ s true, did they tell you what planet they were going too? ”

“ That ’ s the thing, they only said they were going where the Saiyans were, but that could be light years away from here. ”

“ Or they could be on Jupiter. ”

“Grow up dad.”  She laughed. 

Just then Panchy came in to interrupt. 

“I’m sorry dear but there's someone on the phone for you.”  She said holding the phone. 

“Tell them I’m busy.”  Dr.  Briefs said. 

“I tried but they said it was really important.”  She was so cheerful.

“ Fine, who is it? ”

“The President of the United States.”  She giggled. 

Both Bulma and her father's jaws dropped to the ground what did such an important want with the Doctor that everyone had labeled a mad scientist.


	13. Episode 13

Vegeta and Nappa got close to the King Cold ’ s camp, noticing on the way that the planet did have some wildlife but it seemed to be a small amount. Though Vegeta knew that there were several reasons why that could be. He looked around for any holes in the grown, thinking that the population could be mostly underground, but it could also be just very small also, this planet seemed less evolved than most of the others he had been to.

When they got close to the camp they had taken town to soldiers, changing their uniforms out and putting on the stolen scanners they were going to blend in seamlessly with the rest of the army.

“So what's the plan here?”  Nappa said walking along the hallway.

“ We find out what they are doing on this planet. ”

“ Why? What do you want with a planet like this? ”

“We could make a new planet Vegeta,”  Vegeta said.

“ I thought you wanted to take over the Universe 7? ”

“I do, but I don’t want to be a nomad, even Frieza had a planet to call home. I can rebuild the Saiyan race this way.”  Vegeta was clearly making this plan as they went. 

“Right Okay”  Nappa knew that after this was all over he was probably going to leave Vegeta and go off on his own.

“ First we need to find out if they know about our deaths, and if not then we need to see if they have heard of Frieza ’ s defeat also. ”

“ Right. ”

They faded in as a group of soldiers walking by, listening to their murmurs about having a meeting. Vegeta and Nappa had picked up that something serious had happened based on the murmurs coming from the different soldiers. 

“He said it was serious,”  one said.

“Apparently he’s lost connection with Lord Frieza.”  Another one said. 

“Maybe someone finally off him.”  A different one added.

“Yeah, that will be the day.”  Someone said. 

As they all poured into the meeting hall King Cool was sitting at his thrown looking horribly bored with the way things were going. At his side were Zarbon and Dodoria, which had confirmed Vegeta's thoughts, it was like the universe was giving him a present, now he didn ’ t have to worry about finding the lackeys they were right here for the taking.

“Quiet down you lower beings.”  King Cold said starting the briefing. 

The room fell silent as he stood up ready to address everything that had happened in the last months. 

“So, We have lost connection with Frieza.”  He started. 

The roll filled with pretend gasps of worry. 

“ But not to worry, there will be a team sent out to the last area that he was at, and they will see what happened. ” 

“There's been rumors that it was an inside job.”  Someone said. 

“ I highly doubt that anyone is strong enough to have done that. ”

“What about the Saiyans?”  Another called.

“I don’t they did this.”  King Cold said with no further explanation.

He dismissed the meeting, telling everyone to meet with their captains now and some would be sent off the planet and others wouldn ’ t be. Vegeta and Nappa had gathered all the information they had needed for the day, not wanting to take up any more time being possibly rounded up with the fleet going off world they weren ’ t back to their spaceship. 

Dr.  Briefs went into a room that was quieter away from his daughter so he could carry on his conversation.

“How can I help you, Mr. US President?”  He asked.

“ Briefs , the aliens landed in your area did they not? ”

“ Yes, sir, but. ”

“ Is the crash site still there? ”

“ I wouldn ’ t know, they landed in the city. ”

“ I ’ m sending a team which you will be the lead on, find the ships they were in, collect them, and study them. I want to know where they came from, what they looked like, all of it. ”

“Right, Sir. But I ’ m afraid they're long gone now.”

“ I don ’ t care. I need to know why they came to this planet. Canvas everything. ” 

The US President hung up. Dr. Briefs returned to his daughter now, with a grave look on his face.

“ Everything okay Dad? ”

“The US President is sending a team here, which means that we need to hurry up with this Spaceship.”  He said looking at his schematics.

“ This could be bad. ”

“ Yes, with Goku zipping around and such, when you gathered the dragon balls were you anywhere near here? ”

“ No, we were in a field, nowhere near the USA' s or anything like that. ”

“Good, we don’t need anyone around here talking about a dragon appearing in the sky. Normally no one would believe them but in light of recent discoveries they’ll take all the loonies they can get.”  He said starting to work on another part. 

“ Right, Well While I ’ m gone, hide the time machine, then. Tell them I ’ m on vacation or something. Somewhere off with Tights. ” 

“ Right. We ’ re going to have to finish this soon, the team will be staying in the city and I don ’ t want them seeing us taking off. ”

The two began to rush, deciding that they were going to work through the night to get this done quicker. With no way to talk to Goku while he was with King Kai, she would have to go to the lookout and talk to Kami. 

Goku and Krillin when back and forth, throwing punches and dodging each other as Piccolo meditated.  Tien was also taking some time to center himself them both agreeing they would spar later. Goku had been putting his body through the wringer as had even pushed his body to Kaio Ken times 10 now. Able to hold it longer now he could feel himself getting stronger like there was untapped power somewhere deeper inside of him. 

“Where are the Saiyans now?”  He asked King Kai.

“ They seem to be on a further planet. ”

“So they did defeat Frieza?”  Krillin asked.

“ It seems so, Vegeta managed to kill him and take out his whole Empire. ”

“Are we sure we wanted to poke a sleeping bear? I mean he thinks we’re dead right? Why go after him?”  Krillin asked.

“Because we can’t let him keep doing this to other planets,”  Goku said.

Krillin could never understand Goku ’ s moral sense of justice, the guys had already moved on and he still wanted to save everyone. 

“Also, I would love to write them again,”  Goku said matter of factly. 

“How many times do you have to die? Idiot.”  Piccolo said with his eyes still closed. 

“It seems that Vegeta reached a new level of power, and if you don’t reach it soon you’ll have no chance.”  King Kai warned.

“ Stronger then Kaio Ken? ”

“ It doesn ’ t even hold a candle I ’ m afraid. ” 

“I need to get stronger,”  Goku said. 

“We don’t exactly have a lot of time for that.”  King Kai said.

“The hyperbolic chamber should be able to give you all the time you need. One day there is one year out here. That should be enough time to speed up our training.”  Piccolo said. 

“Only two at a time though right?”  Krillin said. 

“Right. So we can go to the pairs we are in now.”  Piccolo said. 

“All I can do is wish you luck.”  King Kai said to them.

“Well, thanks so much for all your help.”  Tien thanked him.

“And thank you for barging in and eating me out of house and home.”  King Kai laughed. 

The Z fighters made their exit making their way to the lookout tower to train some more for their upcoming battle. 

The streets of the city were still filled with crime oddly enough, police were baffled that the crime rate hadn ’ t changed, people now knew there was an afterlife (Hell Realm, Otherworld Realm, Heaven Realm), so what could have possibly made them keep doing terrible things. 

“I figure, maybe they liked Hell Realm.”  One cop said filling out his paperwork.

“Oh yeah? Where did you go?”  another asked.

“That's no of your business.”  He answered defensively.

“The bad place.”  The two cops laughed in unison.

“ And where did you two smart asses go? ”

“I wasn’t placed.”  One of them said.

“ I was up in Heaven Realm due I never murdered anyone and never abused anymore and not Racist. ”

“ Really? ” 

“ What jealous? ”

“I still got some time to turn it all around.”  The cop boasted.

“ Doubt it. It looks like it ’ s set in stone. ”

“ How do you think they rank that sort of thing? ”

“ What do you mean? ”

“ Like, is it based on how many Evil Acts you ’ ve ever done? Like, are lies waited differently then murder, or is it all the same? Like killing a man cause you are a cop right, does that still count as Murder? ”

“ Who knows, maybe you should have asked someone, I heard that if you asked the big guy he ’ d tell you why you were placed where you were. ”

“That's just a crazy rumor.”  Another said. 

They changed the subject as they finished their paperwork and got ready to head back out on Duty. Adding to the same conversation that everyone around the world was still having, what had just happened to them.


	14. Episode 14

Vegeta and Nappa returned to the camp, this time ready to take on Zarbon and Dodoria, still not hearing anything of their own deaths come across the scanner they both knew that they would never be seen as traitors. Finding the two sitting in one of the control rooms they had decided today was the day that they were going to confront them. 

“Vegeta? Hmmm, I thought I smelled trash, what are you doing here?”  Zarbon was already very suspicious of the Saiyan.

“What do you mean what am I doing here?”  Vegeta tried to prob him for information. 

“You are under lord Frieza so shouldn’t you be with his fleet? ”  Dodoria asked.

“We didn’t make any connection with him so we came straight here, we assumed that something was wrong and had come to report it, but you seemed to already know,”  Nappa answered.

“Right. Sure.”  Zarbon said. 

“So what is King Cold doing on this planet anyway?”  Vegeta asked.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”  Zarbon said. 

Already annoyed with Zarbon Vegeta flew towards him, there was no way that a friendly conversation was going to end with either of them telling him what Cold was doing on this planet, so he might as well beat it out of him. 

“Showing your true colors I see.”  Zarbon said blocking his attack. 

Trading blows the two began to tear apart the control room, with Dodoria decided that he might as well join the fray heading for Nappa. 

“We never liked you Saiyans.”  He said heading towards him.

“Likewise,”  Nappa said firing off a blast in his direction. 

Vegeta and Zarbon continue to go back and forth and Vegeta plays with him a little. There was no way that he was any match for him but he needed a good warm up before his match with King Cold. 

“You could have just abandoned the Empire, pretty dumb of you to come back here.”  Zarbon said firing off a blast towards Vegeta. 

“You guys were more of the next step in a master plan, we came here for a reason.”  Vegeta smiled. 

“Master plan? You? I doubt you’ll get too far, even if you managed to beat me you still have to deal with Lord Frieza.”  Zarbon laughed. 

“I don’t think Frieza will give me too much trouble,”  Vegeta said yanking Zarbon by his ponytail, using it to swing him around and throw him clear through the ship. 

“And why is that.”  Zarbon said wiping the blood from his mouth.

“Because I killed Frieza,”  Vegeta said reaching his hand deep into Zarbon’s stomach. 

“ Wait. Wait, perhaps I have been too hasty Vegeta. ” 

“ Whatever do you mean? ”

“Well, you need an army, right? I could do that for you.”  He began to beg.

“You know I have been wondering about who would be one of my commanders”  Vegeta pretended to take the bait.

“Really?”  Zarbon had thought that his hand is finally gotten the up hand. 

“No.”  Vegeta smiled. 

Opening up his hand in the inside of Zarbon ’ s stomach he started to create a blast from the inside out. Zarbon ’ s body began to expand as the blast got bigger and bigger within him, having no time to beg for his life any longer a light started to shine out of his mouth. His body finally at capacity it exploded leaving the surrounding area painted with Zarbon's innards.

Bulma left her father for a while, it had been two full days of nonstop working and they were almost done with the ship now, She had gone to see Kami about telling Goku that they were almost out of time. Reaching the lookout she landed her ship before greeted by Mr. Popo.

“ Well, Hello Bulma, this is a surprise. ”

“Mr. Popo, I need to speak with Kami immediately.”  She said not having time for niceties.

“ Right. ” 

She followed him deep in until they had come upon his office, she walked in sitting in front of him waiting for him to acknowledge her. 

“Bulma if this is about the dragon balls.”  He started.

“ It ’ s not. I need you to talk to Goku, tell him that the ship will be finished in about 2 days and he needs to be back to earth by then. ”

“ Goku is already on earth. He is in the Hyperbolic chamber right now with Piccolo. They have been in there for two days now, so they should be out soon. ”

“Oh, well I came here for nothing I guess.”  She said getting ready to leave.

“ Is there any reason you had to speed it up? ”

“ There is some USA highly classified scientists coming by to investigate. ”

“ It could be an issue if someone seems to think that Goku is the alien that attacked us, all right. We ’ ll make sure to tell Krillin and Tien When Goku comes out he shouldn't be ready to fight. ” 

“ Great. ”

Bulma made her way home now, knowing that she needed to get back to work with her father as soon as possible. Now that she knew the exact number of people going she could make sure that it had everything they needed. 

“Welcome back Bulma.”  Her dad said as she came in.

“ Hi Dad, how much further have you gotten? ”

“ I ’ m almost finished. We just need to make sure that there's enough fuel to get there and back. ”

“ Right, I think we ’ re going very far so we ’ ll make sure to take some extra fuel with us. ”

“Right, and I made the goo for the time machine, I want you to take it with you in case things go wrong.”  He said pointing to where it was placed. 

“All right, I’m going to go capsule it for now then.”  She said, leaving her father to his work she knew that she wouldn’t get to much more sleep until they took off, and even then she still had to fly the space ship. 

Goku and Piccolo had laid on the bed, in a couple of hours, they would be leaving the hyperbolic chamber. Goku had achieved Super Saiyan, assuming that this was the power level that King Kai had said that Vegeta was at. While Piccolo had also raised his power level, learning how far he could push himself before he was completely done. 

“This place really came in handy,”  Goku said.

“ Agreed. ”

“ Thank you for taking care of Gohan while I was away. ”

“Don’t mention it,”  Piccolo said. He didn’t mind because he had started to get sort of a soft spot for the boy. He had treated him like he was normal and not like a demon as everyone else on the planet had. Even though the brat was a cry baby and all, he still enjoyed his year with him. 

“ He won ’ t be coming with us this time. ”

“ I assumed. ” 

“ I just hope we can stop Vegeta this time. ”

“ We both do. ” 

After finishing up their training they left the hyperbolic time chamber and Krillin and Tien entered. Kami telling them that they were going to leave in about 2 days, and that's how much time they had to rest. Goku went home to spend the last couple of days with his wife and son, while Piccolo decided to go with him, wanting to say goodbye to Gohan too. 

Whis continued to watch the Saiyans curious to what their end goal was he wanted to know how much further they were going to go. With Freiza defeated he was sure that Beerus didn ’ t want to die with another lower life form trying to take over the universe anymore, and now that they seemed to be to go after King Cold the motives were still unclear. Did they simply want to get ride fo Frieza ’ s race? or were there darker intentions. 

“Those Saiyans,”  Beerus mentioned. 

“ Yes Lord Beerus? ”

“ You said something about them being a bit of a nuisance? ”

“ Well, they did blow up earth sir. ”

“ Blow it up? ” 

“ Yes. ”

“I’m the destroyer This Universe, not then.”  Beerus frowned. 

“ Did you want to pay them a visit? ” 

“ Where are they now? ”

“ Seems to be going after King Cold. ”

“Right, let them finish off the rest of the Empire, then we can go see what they have planned,”  Beerus said turning over.

“ Right sir. ”


	15. Episode 15

Dodoria and Nappa went back and forth with blows, Nappa yawning at how boring it was at first hearing an explosion that sounded like someone screaming in the distance.

“ Sounds like your partner didn ’ t make it. ” 

“That's fine. I ’ ll kill you and then Vegeta.”

“ There's no way that you are the stronger one of the two, if anything I have a bone to pick with Vegeta he keeps getting the stronger ones and it ’ s pissing me off. ”

“ You? The one missing an arm? ”

“A parting gift from Frieza, don’t worry he can tell you all about it after I send you to Hell Realm,”  Nappa said. 

Sending a blast towards him, he had blinded Dodoria with his blast taking the time to put all the energy in his hand again. Coming down on him quickly he split Dodoria completely in half watching his two parts fall to the ground.

“It is laughable that he thought he thought he was that strong,”  Nappa said laughing out loud.

Finding Vegeta they had decided to make their way to King Cold now, due to the fact that there was no more reasoning to keep quiet while on this mission. Finding him once again sitting on his thrown he was confused about what they were doing there. 

“Nappa, Vegeta, I thought you had been sent off world.”  He said.

“We were but we got what we needed.”  Vegeta smiled.

“ Well then what are you doing here. ” 

“We figured we might as well end Frieza family tree and Frieza Race now before you get any ideas.”  Nappa was blunt about his feelings. 

“Right. I see.”  King Cold stood up. Understanding now the Saiyans were waging war on him. 

The Z fighters meet Bulma and Dr. Briefs bright and early in the morning. Landing in Bulma ’ s back yard the crack of dawn.

“Thanks again for doing this.”  Goku thanked her.

“Sure, anytime.”  She yawned. 

They followed her out to the ship, opening the door and stepping in, there were 4 rooms, with two beds in each of them.

“One of you has to share a room, hope you don’t mind,”  Bulma said.

“But there are four people going. Why would we need to share?”  Krillin asked.

“Someone needs to pilot the ship, also if you think you are going to space without me, you got another thing coming.”  She said dropping her backpack in one of the rooms. 

“It’s too dangerous,”  Goku said.

“I’m sure you don’t know this, but after you all were murdered, I was the one who collected all the dragon balls to wish you back, and I was the last one killed by Vegeta.”  She said. 

“Bulma”  He started.

“I come, or no ship.”  She said flatly.

“Fine,”  Goku said walking bast her. 

He had gotten tired of bargaining, everyone had their own price and if he was dragging everyone on his space adventure then he could do a few favors along the way. Goku dropped his bag in the same room as Krillin ’ s.

“Just like old time’s again.”  Krillin smiled.

“ Yeah. Old times. ”

With the room arrangement settled they said goodbye to Dr. Briefs and Paunchy. Leaving the atmosphere Bulma wanted to get into space as quickly as possible, as her father was going to expecting the team soon. 

“So where too?”  She asked ready to punch in the coordinates.

“Right King Kai, where are they right now?”

King Kai responded and Bulma put in the coordinates it would take about 2 weeks to get to them from Planet Earth. Goku thought this would once again be the perfect time to train some more, ready to show Vegeta what he was truly made of. 

Dr. Briefs watched as his daughter ’ s Spaceship disappeared into the sky, he had exactly one day before the team was supposed to get here now, Cleaning up his lab he was ready for that so they could conduct whatever experiments and interviews they had planned to.

Hercule woke up after another long night on the couch, it had been weeks since he had been brought back to life but he was starting to wish he was back in hell. He had been seeing tournaments starting up again but he didn ’ t enter them, he knew his wife and daughter Videl would be upset if he dared to enter. He had stopped picking up his agents' calls now, deciding that it was time for him to start over and find a new life. 

“Are you ever going to get a job?”  His wife asked as she walked into the living room.

“I’m working on it, get off my back.”  He started to get up. 

“ Get off you back? Eventually, we ’ re going to need money. ”

“ Well if I could enter a few “

“ Don ’ t even say it, Hercule. Those tournaments are made for real fighters, not wannabes and not Fraud. ”

“ I gotta give the MMA Sport League fans what they want! They miss me. ”

“ Who cares, they wouldn ’ t be your fans if they knew the truth. ”

“There's nothing wrong with a couple of fake fights.”  He argued. 

“Other than being a fraud, no I guess your right.”  She rolled her eyes.

“ It ’ s going to be hard to tell people why I stopped fighting. ”

“I’m sure you can get creative. You have a job interview in a few hours. Try not to blow it.”  She said going to wake their daughter Videl up. 

Hercule sat in the office looking at the receptionist as she shuffled her papers around. He hated this suit, the tie felt like it was choking him. He needed to be in something more comfortable something that let his chest breathe. 

“Your next Mr. Hercule Satan, by the way, would you mind signing something? My sons a big fan.”  She said handing him a sheet of paper.

“Why of course dear, anything for a fan.”  He said signing the piece of paper and giving it back 

He walked in, talking to a dull looking fellow, the man was blonde sitting also in a suit being a giant wooden desk.

“So it really is you, Mr. Satan! I thought maybe the name was just a coincidence. Come sit down.”  The man said gesturing at the chair.

“Yes, thank you, Yes it is I the great Mr. Satan.”  Hercule began. 

“ Whatever are you doing here? ”

“You know, the fighting doesn’t pay the bills as much, though I didn’t do it for the money, I still have a wife and daughter Videl to support.”  He lied. Fighting was nothing but fame and money for him.

“Right Right, well your resume is a little empty here.”  He said looking at the man’s lack of experience.

“ Right, but I ’ m Mr. Hercule Satan. I can do damn near anything. ”

Hercule walked out of there humiliated, sure that if he actually knew how to fight he might have beaten that guy up. He didn ’ t get the job, so he did the next best thing calling his agent back.

“ Hercule! Glad to hear from ya! Ready to get back in the ring. ”

“ Not exactly. ” 

“ What ya got on your mind. ”

“ Look up commercial and appearance gigs, tell everyone that I ’ m retired now, after having such an experience I ’ d like to start spending more time with my family and no longer want to be violent anymore, yeah that sounds good. ”

“You got it I’ll get right on it.”  He said hanging up. 

Hercule was going to get his money and fame even if that meant he’d never be able to  “fight”  in the ring again.


	16. Episode 16

King Cold stood up now, ready to take on the two Saiyans on sure now that they were the reason that he had lost communication with Frieza. 

“You think you can defeat me?”  He asked the two.

“Well, Frieza, your son eon’s ahead of you, so I think we’ll be fine.”  Vegeta laughed. 

“You misunderstand I see, and this misunderstanding has caused you to underestimate me.”  King Cold smiled. 

Vegeta had realized that he might have a bit off more than he could chew. Though Frieza did all the talking maybe King Cold wasn ’ t as we have he initially thought. 

King Cold picking him up by the head smashed his body into a nearby wall. Smiling at the idea of playing with the Saiyans that foolishly killed his son. Nappa flew towards the creature hoping that he would be able to make a dent, firing off multiple blasts as a distraction while he got Vegeta further away. 

“We need to think of a plan,”  Nappa said.

“There's no time for that now.”  Vegeta snapped.

Whether Vegeta had liked it or not, King Cold was correct, he did underestimate him. Understanding now that King Cold had been concealing his power level while he was in anyone's presence, that it wasn ’ t just something that that insect Kakaraot had done. Based on what he was feeling from him he couldn ’ t even fathom the power level that King Cold was at. 

King Cold approached them slowly, hoping that they would run, he hadn ’ t killed anything in a while and was ready to fill the thrill again. 

They moved back some, summoning up most of their power Nappa was the first to power up fully. Attacking with all his might King Cold obliged, trading shots with him as he wanted to see how far the Saiyan could go. He considered that they had to be considered strong to have defeated the Ginyu Force and his son, and he was right. They were, Nappa however was like a pin dropped in an ocean he didn ’ t make much of a difference and was fading fast. Based on the fact that he was one hand short King Cold had learned everything he needed to about Nappas fighting style: It wasn ’ t very clean, just barbaric, no strategy was ever used, he had relied only on instincts when he fought. Which was fine if he were fighting a lower life form of some sort, but wouldn ’ t work well with him. 

“Your slow, and based on your arm, my son must have thought so too.”  King Cold was mocking him now. Picking Nappa up by the foot and swinging him around in a circle before smashing his body on several different surfaces. 

It was Vegeta ’ s turn now to behold his mighty power, throwing a few punches and blasts at King Cold, he knew that if he got to close he would end up in the same state that Nappa had. Cold did the same with Vegeta as he had with Nappa, studying him he could tell that Vegeta was the brains of the operation, that he didn ’ t fight just to kill but to torture. He kept his distance calculating every strike to make sure that he didn ’ t waste energy. He wanted all his blows to be strategic, which was probably how Frieza had fallen to him. King Cold decided to use more of his strength now fighting with Vegeta who could tell that being a Super Saiyan might not be the saving grace he thought it would be.

“You must tell me how you defeated my son Frieza.”  King Cold said.

“ What do you mean? ”

“Surely it wasn’t with this small amount of strength, there must be an ace in the hole. Somewhere.”  King Cold egged on.

Vegeta could tell, King Cold had known that the Urban Legend Super Sayian was too and was just toying with him until he proved that he was right. 

The Scientists came shortly after Bulma ’ s departure, leaving Dr. Briefs not a lot of time to clean up. Panchy brought the team into his office, they all introduced themselves, and he the same to them. 

“ Doctor, have you had a chance to check out the crash site yet? ” 

“Right, yes. their ships are still there untouched. Feel free to look at them. Another team can start surveying the West City citizens.”  He said handing them all notebooks. 

“ Of course. ” 

As they entered the town the team began their interviews. 

“I don’t know, two rock looking things fell outta the sky.”  one of the bystanders said. 

“They were two guys, they had tails and then they started blasting everything.”  Another one said. 

“ What did they look like? Humanoids really, one was balled, one had hair. ”

“ They kept asking about something called Dragon balls. ” 

“ Yeah, Dragon balls, someone mentioned it a couple of times. ”

The team had compiled all their interviews, trying to piece together the stories, everyone's matched up, two humanoid aliens appear and asked for the Dragon balls, whatever those are.

The team had brought this to Dr.Brief curious to if he knew what they were since he was native to this land. 

“Dragon balls your ask? Well, my father told the Urban Legend to me as a kid.”  Dr. Briefs tried to laugh it off.

“ Is it a common Urban Legend Doctor? ”

“Nothing that Americans would be familiar with, something around finding 7 of these so called magical things would make a dragon appear that would grant your wish ”  He chucked. 

“ Oh, it ’ s folklore. ”

“Correct which is why they asked for them no one could deliver, because they don ’ t exist, why its the same as your genie in a bottle story.”

“That's strange though right? Why would they come, if they were looking for such things how would they have heard about them anyway?”  Another asked. 

He was hoping they would drop it at that, but one of them had brought up the point that there was another landing site over on someone's farm that had reported it. Dr. Briefs had been told about it by Bulma but never looked into it. The Team all excited decided to go see that one too now and talk to the man that had reported it. 

Goku and the rest of the team had become bored, bothering Bulma when they could they were hoping they would be able to get their a little fast then 2 weeks.

“Don’t you ever get tired of training?”  Bulma asked as he was doing push ups.

“No, how can anyone be tired of training?”  Goku asked.

“ I feel bad for your wife. Chi Chi ” 

“ How come? ”

“ Never mind. ” 

Goku had never changed, he was completely clueless as usual, "poor Chichi" Bulma thought. She didn ’ t want to admit it was but she was a tad bit excited to see Vegeta again, he hated to admit it but he was a bit of a hunk, though it would also satisfy her to see him get his ass kicked all over the new planet they were going too. They were only a couple hours into their journey now and she could tell it was going to be a long one. 

Whis watched as Vegeta and Nappa fought King Cold, eager to see who would come out on top he had found himself completely taken with it.

“Whis, what are you doing?”  Beerus asked.

“ Just observing the Saiyans, that ’ s all. ” 

“ Interesting, King Cold hasn ’ t killed them yet? ”

“ They seem to be pretty up a pretty good fight, ”

“That is interesting Do tell me how it ends.”  He said walking away.

“ I sure will Lord Beerus". 

Vegeta and King Cold Seemed to be evenly or somewhat evenly matched. Finally, at his wit's end he decided to go Super Saiyan hoping that that would be the boost that he needed. Thinking that the Sayian was shriveled with fear the way his son did he was not met with the same emotion at all. 

“So this is a Super Saiyan?”  King Cold said. 

“ What do you mean? ”

“I thought you’d be I don’t know little more.”  He laughed. 

“Don’t fucking laugh at me,”  Vegeta said heading towards him now. 

Nappa joined in and the two began a full assault attack on the King Cold, King Cold was starting to get a little overwhelmed, powering up a little more until he was as their level again before adding more power now. 

“We can’t go on like this forever,”  Nappa said backing away.

“We’re going to have to do something soon,”  Vegeta said, it was Nappa that was holding him back this time.

“You’ll have to do something soon because I’m getting bored”  King Cold said overhearing their conversation. 

Nappa and Vegeta looked at each other a plan, they decided they were going to give it they ’ re all and they died, they died. Powering up again Nappa had finally reached Super Saiyan level, upon discovering this they went at him with full force now, beginning to wear him down.

King Cold wouldn ’ t let up though, pushing Vegeta to the limits he grew tired, stepping back while Nappa continued you the fight. 

After talking to his agent Mr.Satan started to book appearances on TV, happy with the payout he was going to be back on top again without losing his title.

“I can’t believe you did this.”  His wife said when broke the news.

“ You told me I had to stop fighting so I retired. ”

“ I meant to get a real job you ass. ” 

“ This is a real job. ”

“ You still pretending, you said you wouldn ’ t be a fraud anymore. ”

“ I ’ m not though. ”

She looked at him angry now. Her husband still didn ’ t seem like he actually wanted to change and she thought that Hell Realm might be a good reminder of why what he was doing was wrong. But it didn' t seem to stop him.


	17. Final Episode aka Series Finale

The Scientist was ready to see the farmer, looking at the other landing stop in the field, the deep crater was now filled with grass.

“This one seems older than the other one.”  One of the Scientists noticed. 

“Agreed, clearly something else landed here, but at a different time.”  Another said. 

While this crater was older it seemed that the original ship that caused it was no longer there. They all knocked on the door of the farmer now, waiting for him to come out, hoping that he would be able to answer all their questions. 

“How can I help you all?”  He asked. 

“ We want to know about that crater in your yard, sir. ”

“Oh yes,  that was an odd day indeed.”

As he began to explain to them what happened between Goku Older Brother Raditz, Goku, Gohan and Piccolo, they began to become uninterested. The man had sounded bat shit crazy at this point. Talking about flying people, and a green man shooting a beam from his fingertips. It was clear that this poor old farmer had started to suffer mentally from being alone this whole time, but he did say something towards the end of his crazy story.

" Yup, I see all those people again on the news, when the other ones came. ”

“The news?”  One asked.

“ Yes, when they came there was a live showing of the fight, all the flying, and beams all of it! ”

“That is interesting,”  One of them said. 

They left the farm now, deciding that maybe they should hold on to his interview. 

Making their way to the TT Station now, they were all excited to see it all on film, excited that they might be able to see what the aliens actually looked like. 

Vegeta and Nappa pushed on, Vegeta finding his second wind now, he was ready to fighter longer, the two of them going at it again. He could feel his power lever rising the more and more he fought and King Cold could feel it too. 

“It seems that things are only going to get more fun from here.”  He said sending a blast towards them.

“It seems so.”  Vegeta agreed, feeling crazed. 

They sent multiple blasts the King Cold, following up behind them, they had managed to take one of his arms off, and his tail now. King Cold could feel it, he wasn ’ t going to be able to last much longer against the two but would go down fighting. The two throwing a barrage of punches while flying around him appearing to get faster and faster. Vegeta could feel it now, he was on the next level, going in for the final kill he punched a hole through King Cold's chest, grabbing the heart and squeezing it. 

“It seems you have bested me.”  King Cold smiled.

“Yes, it appears that the misunderstanding was on your part after all,”  Vegeta said 

“It appears so.”  King Cold falling to the ground, leaving his heart in Vegeta’s hand. 

“Finally,”  Nappa said falling to the ground. Tired he was happy that this was finally over. Vegeta landed next to him. 

“So are you going to use this planet? ” 

“No …  I think I’m going to blow it up too, might as well kill the rest of the Empire.”  Vegeta said sitting next to him. 

Nappa began to laugh, not sure how they pulled it off but once again they were victorious. 

Whis watched the end of the battle, surprised to see the outcome he had to tell Beerus. 

“Lord Beerus.”  He said walking in the room.

“What is it Whis?”  Beerus said laying comfortably on his bed. 

“ It appears that King Cold has been defeated. ” 

“I s that so? ”

“ Yes, while also looking into them I ’ ve found something else out. ”

“ And that is? ”

“They' re immortal.”

“Really now Hmmm”  Beerus got up from his seat now. 

“ Lord Beerus? ” 

“ Take me to them. ” 

When Hercule Satan got home from his first appearance he found his wife packing her things.

“What are you doing?”  He approached her.

“I’m leaving.”  She said plainly.

“ Leaving? And going where? ”

“Anywhere but here. I want a divorce.”  She said handing him the papers.

“Wait what about Videl?”

“She can stay with whomever she chooses, but I can’t live with fraud anymore, I don’t know if you have too much pride, or not enough but either way your not the man I married.”  She said closing her suitcase. 

He looked over to see Videl packing her bags too, he was heartbroken that he was going to lost his family over this. 

“Stay I can change.”  He begged.

“ We ’ ve been over this and you clearly can ’ t. ” 

“Videl, you’ll stay right?”  He said looking at his daughter. 

“Daddy I don’t know.”  She was torn between the two, even though she was mad at her father he didn’t want to live without him.

“If you stay with me, we can eat pizza every night, and have ice cream all the time. I won’t make you eat veggies or anything like that.”  He promised.

“Bribing her isn’t going to make a difference. You are clearly not fit to be a father and parent.”  His wife said. 

“Don’t take my daughter Videl away from me!”  He yelled.

“I’m not taking her anywhere if she wants to go with me then shes making the better choice.”  His wife argued. 

“Would we really be able to have pizza every day?”  Videl asked her dad. 

“Well,”  He started. 

“Look, I’ll make a little bit more money, then I’m done for good, how's that sound.”  He asked looking at his wife.

“No, it has to stop here and now Hercule Satan.”  She stood her ground. no longer was she going to be humiliated by him and the way he lived. 

“So we won’t do it you lied again,”  Videl said no longer waiting for her father to answer her question.

“I didn’t lie I just”  He started. 

“You did lie. You lied to everyone.”  Videl was crying now, she still hadn’t fully come to terms with the horrible man that her father was.

He had nothing to say to her after that, this was the only way to make money and the only thing he wanted to do. He didn ’ t want to be like the other nobodies of the world, working their awful jobs every day and dying and never being known by anyone. He was a star that needed to shine and this was the only way he knew how. He watched as his wife and daughter walked out of his life for good. Just then his agent called. 

“ Mr. Satan, they are asking if you helped out with the fight, I told them you did and you going to tell your side of the story! ”

“ Great Job! Give me a time and a location and I will be there. ” 

King Kai watched as he saw Vegeta and Nappa defeat King Cold, not losing confidence in Goku, his whole body went cold when he saw Beerus appear in front of them. 

“ Goku can you hear me? ”

“ Sure King Kai, what's up. ”

“ How close are you to the planet. ”

“ Bulma? ” 

“ Still a week away why? ”

“Turn around.”  King Kai said.

“What why?”  Goku was shocked. 

“Can you all hear me now?”  King Kai asked.

The group all replied in unison that they did.

“ Turn around. There is someone else there now with Vegeta and Nappa, someone that you shouldn ’ t meet. ”

“Who is it?”  Krillin asked.

“The God of Destruction Beerus. None of you are a match for him and nor will you be.”  King Kai warned.

“ But what if they end up working together. ”

“ Trust me. If Beerus is there, no one will be happy. Goku. if you want to stay alive. You will turn around. ” 

“Well. ”

“If King Kai is saying it then I agree,”  Krillin said. 

“Yeah. It sounds serious.”  Tien agreed.

“Fine Go to Namek then we can visit there if we can't go anywhere else.”

Piccolo smiled a little, happy that even though they had to turn around he could still see his home planet. Thus ending their journey to end Vegeta rain of terror.

Dr. Briefs and the team arrived at the station going to collect the videos of the filming. 

“So they really were floating?”  One asked the reporter.

“They were, but the fighters were doing their best to stop them. We hope they don’t get any trouble.”  The lady smiled. She thought back to that day when she saw the amazing fight that they had put up even if they had lost she had hoped that things worked out for them. She gave the recording to them with no argument after pointing out what the aliens looked like to make sure that her saviors got in no trouble. 

With everything that they needed the scientist left Dr. Briefs telling him that they would be on contact. He knew that the minute Bulma and the Z fighters got back he would have to tell them that the government now knew who they were but they would deal with the problem when it arose. 

Beerus and Whis appeared in front of the Saiyans finding them still in a pretty bad state, Vegeta tapped Nappa awake. Both of them unsure of what to make of the deity standing in front of them. 

“Saiyans, Prince Vegeta, and Nappa?”  Whis said.

“Who wants to know?”  Nappa replied. 

“I’d be careful if I were you,”  Beerus warned them. 

“Are you with Frieza?”  Vegeta asked.

“I am Beerus, the destroyer.”  Beerus introduced himself. 

“Ahh Yes. I see.”  Vegeta said bowing to him immediately. He had heard of Beerus but had never known what he had looked like, upset now that he had put his foot in his mouth.

“You Saiyans have gathered a lot of my attention,”  Beerus said looking at them 

“Oh well we hope we haven’t bothered you too much,”  Vegeta said.

“Well, you have, I was going to take care of Frieza and King Cold on my own but you took that away from me, and for that, I have to take your lives away from you.” 

“Wait,”  Nappa begged, not one for graveling he thought he would try it out for once. 

“What?”  Beerus asked looking impatient.

“We could have the same deal with you that Frieza did.”  He mentioned.

“No, no, I didn’t like that at all. You see, I was bored with my universe so I let him run wild and do what he wanted, but he destroyed one too many planets and that, well that didn’t sit well with me. So If I let you go free then What am I supposed to do.”  Beerus pretended to sound worried. 

“Surely you always need servants,”  Vegeta said trying to snake his way in.

“No. Whis is enough,”  Beerus said coldly. 

Beerus was tired of listening to them beg going over to them and touching them, their bodies started to emit a purple light as their bodies began to disintegrate, they felt nothing as they were erased from Living Plane.  Beerus looked around and the carnage those two had caused. He couldn’t help by smile a little at the trouble they had given Frieza and King Cold. 

“Sir, Are you sure you wanted to kill them?”  Whis asked.

“ Yes, I mean it ’ s only right, how was I going to keep my title with those idiots running around? ” 

“I’m sure you had them beat by a long shot.”  Whis laughed. 

“We’ll now they are dead.”  Beerus yawned and began to stretch.

“ Sleepy again sir? ”

“ Yes, take us back home so that I may take another nap, and this time. Do not wake me. ”


	18. Epilogues

**Vegeta and Napa's Epilogue**

Vegeta and Nappa now dead had followed the same path now that all their victims had. Meeting with King Yemma, he immediately sent them straight to Hell Realm for their deeds.

“Well, Well, Well, I didn’t think you’d been joining us so soon boys,”  Freiza said eyeing his new prisoners.

“Don’t get cocky remember who put you here,”  Vegeta said annoyed with Frieza’s tone.

“But I have every right to be, see you have plenty of enemies here,”  Frieza said gesturing towards the Ginyu Force, Zarbon, Dodoria, and King Cold.

“We can take you all on,”  Nappa growled at them.

“I’m sure you can but forever? Because that's a long time.”  Frieza smiled devilishly. 

Everyone behind him lunged at the Saiyans now, happy that they got the chance to take out the grievances on them. Circling around the Saiyans they began to pummel them, as Vegeta and Nappa were outmatched they were going to truly feel the pain that they had dealt out. 

**Z Fighters's Epilogue**

Goku and the Z fighters landed on Namek without any issues, finding that the planet was almost an exact copy of earth with bluegrass and a green sky. 

“This place is kind of funky looking,”  Krillin said stepping out of the ship. 

“Yeah, no kidding,”  Goku said looking around.

“It’s strange that the gravity here isn’t any different and neither is the oxygen level. Interesting.”  Bulma said looking around. 

“So this is Planet Namek?”  Piccolo said looking around. 

They had begun to explore the land, finding a nearby village they thought about meeting the natives. 

“It seems we have guests.”  A Namekian Tsuno said noticing them.

“Ahh, yes, come sit. we mean you no harm.”  One of them said the Goku. 

“Thank you,”  Goku said. 

They started to introduce themselves to the group, telling them that they had wanted to thank the grand elder for everything that he had done. And that thanks to them they were able to get their home back. 

“So you to have dragon balls?”  One of the group asked. 

“Yes, Planet Earth's guardian is a Namekian, Kami,”  Bulma said.

“ Really? ” 

“ Yes, but our dragon balls are very different, and our wish is limited. ”

“ That might be due to that fact each of us is different and depends on our strength ” 

Piccolo felt comfortable around his native people, something about it made him feel at ease. On the journey, he was worried that he wouldn ’ t be as accepted or that they had a different type of feel the Earth did, but he was happy to call this place his new home.

“You guys must have your own type of fighting style here too?”  Goku asked. 

“ We are gentle people but we do produce warriors such as Nail. ” 

“Would you mind if I trained with you?”  Goku was intrigued by them and wanted to know more. Upset that he wasn’t able to fight Vegeta the least he could do is come back stronger because he had learned a new fighting style. 

“Goku we were only supposed to visit,”  Krillin warned him.

“I know, but I could just instant transmute back home if you guys would leave,”  Goku said not thinking of his family as he made this impulsive decision. 

“Anyone is welcome to train with us, please feel free!”  One of the group said. 

“I wouldn’t mind staying here for a while, it would give me time to really study this planet and get to know it. I mean hanging out on a foreign planet might be a once in a lifetime well second lifetime chance.”  Bulma said. She was starting to also like the idea of being able to stay and get to know this planet and its animals and Namekians. 

“Well its not like I have anyone to return home too,”  Krillin said deciding to stay also now. and Tien agreeing that he should walk his own journey for a bit. They would all call home eventually and make sure to tell everyone that they were staying but for now, they were happy to know the planet that was Namek. 

**Hercule Satan' s Epilogue**

Hercule had hit rock bottom, after going live to talk about how he had stopped the aliens or at least tried to, he was ambushed with video footage while on stage. 

“So Mr. Satan, you said you were there on the front lines to save Planet Earth?”  The host asked. 

“Yes, yes. I did my best to fight off those Aliens.”  Mr. Satan proclaimed. 

“Really? Because the local reporter who covered the event has something different to say.”  The host said bringing the reporter on stage. 

“Oh well, I’m sure she was just in a well hidden place. right little missy?”  He asked the reporter.

“I was right in front of the action, and you were nowhere in sight.”  She huffed at him annoyed that he was talking to her as if she didn’t do her job. 

“No, no, a little lady I was there.”  He was starting to sweat now, as normally people would take his word for it.

“No, I don’t remember seeing you on TV”  an audience member called out.

“Me either!”  A woman said.

“I swear to you I was there.”  Hercule pleaded.

“I have evidence!”  The reporter said handing the host a tape. 

The host handed it to a cameraman and he took it so he could show the audience. Everyone in the audience and at Billions of homes watched as Hercule Satan was nowhere to be found in the fight between the Z Fighters and the Saiyans. Booing him off the stage he went to hide in his dressing room until they were all gone. 

After appearing on the show no one would take him seriously anymore. Did  people had now shown up to take his awards saying that they could no longer allow him to keep his titles. His frame had gone as quickly as it had come and no one would even look him in the eye anymore. His agents had stopped calling, saying that they could no longer be associated with Fraud. He thought back to what his wife and daughter Videl had said, about how they would have stayed if he stopped all of this. He thought about how if he would have just gotten a regular job after being back to life only his family would have known about him being a fraud. Now he was worse then a nobody, he was a Serial Liar now and everyone had known it. He had tried getting a job but was rejected time and time again. Unable to go out in public anymore he had to shave his mustache and change his clothes. Hercule had never regretted anything in his life up and until now. Karma that he thought was never coming had finally caught up with him, and now he was going to pay the ultimate price in the living world and the afterlife (Hell Realm, Otherworld Realm, Heaven Realm). When he saw his wife and daughter on the street they had pretended not to know him, now also having to change their names to the Worldwide Scandal that he had caused. He had been nothing but a burden to everyone around him and now he was sure of it. 

**US President and Billions Humans's Epilogue**

The president of the United States was happy with all the words that Dr.Breifs had collected for him. Deciding not to go after the people who tried to save the planet but instead of protecting the planet. 

“I want satellites everywhere.”  He had ordered. 

He wanted to make sure that no harm would ever come to his country USA or Planet Earth again and that where there was another threat. He ’ d be ready for it. 

Dr. Briefs received a message from Bulma, saying that she ’ d be staying on Planet Namek for a while. Happy that the crisis was finally over he told her to enjoy her self and that she would make sure to tell Chichi and Gohan that Goku was going to be off world training for a while.


End file.
